Tales of Imprintees
by jacob-emmettluvr
Summary: -On Hiatus Until End of School Year!-
1. Chapter 1

_ShaSha's P.O.V._

_Friday_

I hopped off the plane and squinted through the rain and at the forest. Headlights flashed from inside the darkness and I let out a sigh of relief and annoyance. _About time_, I thought. Two figures appeared on either side of me, both carrying heavy suitcases, as the familiar black corvette came into view. The drivers, a tall dark-skinned man with curly hair, got out and popped the trunk open for us. We gratefully shoved out over weighted bags into it and we all squeezed into the back seat. The seats were soft and leather and I was in desperate need of a warm bed…and a shower. But they were hard to enjoy as well as the soft jazz music when I was wedged between two bickering women.

"Why did you have to pack so much stuff? I almost broke my back carrying your _shoe_ bag!" Eryn was saying to Melissa. Mel was playing with a strand of her auburn hair and she couldn't help but grin when she looked at us. For some reason, I always made her laugh whenever she looked at me.

"A girl can never have too many shoes, Misses One Pair." Mel was talking directly to Eryn now. Eryn just stared back at her, slightly rubbing her sore back.

"Besides, _my_ shoe bag isn't anywhere near as heavy as _your_ book bag! Are you some kind of philosopher or something?" The rest of the ride was silent. I found myself staring aimlessly out the window and into the black night. My two buddies and I were visiting our old friend Blake who lived in Forks, Washington. She and I go way back to the 1st Grade when I accidentally tripped over her dumb jump-rope and twisted my ankle. As for the two idiots squashing the life out of me and chastising each other's fashions, Blake and I became fast friends with them in the 7th Grade and the four of us have been inseparable ever since. We were all heartbroken when we heard Blake was moving and I even suggested kidnapping her from her parents. But now that she lives with her totally awesome aunt, we can go visit her and spend the rest of her senior year with her at the La Push High School.

Boy I hope they have food there.

We arrived half an hour later at the Tenor residence and I smiled slightly as I peaked over Mel's shoulder at the two story white house. It looked modern enough even though Blake's aunt was a huge antique fan. Through the rain the three of us spotted a tall figure with pale skin waving at us from the open doorway, a huge grin on her face. She was in sweats and a t-shirt that was tied up in the back and her hair was in a pony-tail. _How professional of her_, I thought to myself. But the one thing that made my guess of who the person was true was the huge grin that she wore as we quickly filed out of the car.

It was Blake.

I felt my breath slowly slip away from me again as two arms locked around me, pulling me into a great big hug. It didn't help when I felt two more pairs of arms circle around me, blocking all means of escape. The owners of the arms didn't help my situation either when they both shrieked,

"Blake!"

"Mel, Eryn, ShaSha! Oh it's so good to see you!" Blake replied in the same high pitched voice. She was about two inches shorter than me although she had a death grip on me and I struggled for breath. Only now just realizing my pain, she let go of me and Mel and Eryn continued to strangle her with their own hugs. I laughed with them and I was happy to know our little reunion has lasted for at least two minutes until Blake wiggled out of Eryn's arms and said cheerily,

"I'm so glad you made it! I was afraid the endless rain would scare you away." Just then I realized it was still pouring out. I just stared up at the sky with a curious expression.

"Speaking of rain, is it possible that you could let your dear old soaked friends in for a cup of hot coco?" I inquired. Blake didn't hesitate to practically shove us through her front door and, thanks to Melissa's semi-high-heels, we all tumbled onto the couch and poor Eryn ended up on the floor. But Mel didn't seem to notice because she stood right back up again and jabbed a finger out the door and at the car and said frantically,

"What about my shoes? They'll be ruined if they are out in the rain!"

But Eryn and I knew better because her huge leopard spotted suitcase full of shoes was tucked safely inside the truck, underneath the rest of our belongings. We both knew she just wanted to try more of her shoes on because some of them she had bought on the way here. There was no point in trying them on in the plane because she would be sitting most of the time anyway. But Blake didn't look as concerned and she shut the door, not once glancing at the car.

"Don't worry about it Mel. One of the guys can grab your stuff later." She said, smiling reassuringly. But I didn't think it was necessary because all of a sudden Mel didn't seem to care about her shoes anymore. She was staring at Blake with her jaw hanging open slightly.

"Guys?" Mel repeated. "As in boys?"

"Yeah…" Blake said, cautiously. I didn't blame her because I wasn't too thrilled about the look in Mel's eye either when she said that. Eryn was standing next to the much taller red-head in an instant with the same look.

"You know boys here? Where are they from?" Eryn asked.

"Um….La Push. I go to school there, remember?"

"Are they cute?" Mel asked, ignoring her question.

"Well…" Blake began.

"What do they look like? Are they the same color as ShaSha?" Eryn interrupted her.

"Yes, kind of." I guess that's probably true. My skin is kind of a faded russet-color and my eyes are brown. But I'm not a Native American, I'm an African American. I was lucky in this case and I tried to imagine the three of my friends at the high school filled with girls and boys that looked sort of like myself. The three of them would stick out like sore thumbs.

"Heh. Good luck with that." I said from my seat on the couch, half smothered into its softness. They all stared at me with amusement in their eyes and Eryn said,

"What's that supposed to mean?" She knew what I meant and she had a look of mock anger on her face. I shrugged and grinned, the picture of them still painted in my mind.

"Nothing. Just that the three of you could pass as sisters. Triplets even, if you look at it from far away. What, it's true! It's not my fault you all suffer from albinism." Mel stuck her tongue out at me and Eryn rolled her eyes. Blake laughed and went into the kitchen to start up on our hot coco. Probably trying to get away from Mel and Eryn's probing questions. I quickly got up and followed her with the two nut-balls behind me. I sat on a stool while Mel and Eryn lounged near the kitchen table. Blake poured water into four cups and stuffed them into the microwave. There was a comfortable silence in the room until Mel suddenly remembered what they had been talking about before. Her attention turned to Blake who tried her best not to notice the red-head staring at her.

"Sooo……you like any of these guys?" The sly fox said causally. I guess I wasn't really expecting that answer either because Blake had taken a test sip from one of the cups to see how hot it was and warm water sprayed out in my direction. As if I wasn't drenched enough as it is.

"What?" Blake asked, bewildered. I wondered if they were that good-looking. The three of them all had strange tastes in men and whenever we watched a movie, Blake and Mel always took the hero's side while Eryn and I had the hots for the bad-boys carrying bazookas. Strange, right?

"What are their names?" Eryn asked, trying to hide her laugh but failing miserably. I'd been wondering that myself. Blake seemed to take that as an opening for escape and she quickly said, turning her back to us and focusing on the hot coco,

"Well…there's Sam and his fiancée Emily, Quil, Embry, Seth and Leah Clearwater, and Jacob Black. There's two other guys but I can't think of their names." Blake said, handing us our hot chocolate and keeping one for herself. There was a small silence in the room as we all swirled the tiny marshmallows around in our cups. Suddenly Blake looked up.

"Oh! And there's Paul." She said. I glanced up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Paul?"

"Yeah! How could I forget someone like him?" She said, mock astonishment in her voice. Then she chuckled. I stared at her.

"Someone special?" I teased. Blake shook her head quickly.

"Not even close." There was another small pause. Finally I chugged down the whole cup and tossed the glass in the sink, got up, and stretched. The three of them glanced at me, still sipping silently at their drinks. _Slow pokes_, I thought.

"I'm gonna go take a shower if that's alright with you?" I said, looking at Blake. She shrugged and I left the kitchen for a brief moment. I came back in and my recently dried off clothes were soaked again and I was carrying a bag full of clothes.

I ran upstairs and practically dived into the shower, making sure every speck of dirt was off of my tan skin. I got out fifteen minutes later, a burgundy colored towel wrapped tightly around me, and ran into a spare room I had specifically claimed even before we were off the plane. It was a simple room with a bed, a nightstand with a lamp on it, a desk with a bunch of old papers on it, and a small closet that would probably fit all of my belongings. I quickly transitioned into my favorite yellow silk shorts with frogs on it and put on a tank top. I leaned out the door and called a goodnight to my friends who were all already locked in their rooms, deep in thought probably.

I shut off my lamp and quickly crawled into bed and stared up at the ceiling. I let out an exhausted sigh and pulled the covers up to my shoulder and closed my eyes.

_Paul_, I thought. _What a dumb name…. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Eryn's P.O.V._

_Monday _

I woke up early that morning and sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I heard a soft thud on the ground and I leaned over and picked up my favorite book and set it on my nightstand. For the past two nights, Blake, ShaSha, Mel, and I had been busy unpacking our stuff and trying on shoes that didn't fit Mel and searching Blake's house for her lost remote Mel lost in the couch. I also went grocery shopping with ShaSha because she obviously thought the kitchen was a disgrace because there was hardly any food in there for her to snack on.

I got out of bed and quickly put some clothes on and headed downstairs. The sweet aroma of pancakes quickly filled the air as I trotted down the stairs and I wasn't surprised to see ShaSha already at the kitchen table, waiting eagerly for breakfast. Blake's aunt was there too, making the pancakes. She worked really strange hours and she often times was home for only about 3 hours before she had to leave for work again. Lucky for her, she got the day off and she was going to use her free time to relax. Lucky her.

"Morning Cathy." I said and pulled out the chair next to ShaSha who smiled impatiently at me. Blake's aunt name was Catherine but she liked us to call her 'Aunt' or 'Cathy.' She had even darker brown hair then Blake and her skin was naturally white although she got a tan from when she visited us in California.

"Good morning Eryn. Did you sleep well?" She asked. I smiled. She reminded me so much of my Mom.

"Yeah, you?"

"Hey Eryn!" Blake said as she appeared in the kitchen. I smiled at her too and was about to say hello when I noticed one of us missing. So instead I asked,

"Where's Mel?"

Blake must of just noticed her absence too because she looked around the room. ShaSha didn't look up from her pancake.

"Probably still sleeping. She has something against new schools." ShaSha said.

"Really? Why?"

"Dunno. Something about a horrible kindergarten accident with a squirt gun and Batman." All three of us stared at her and she looked up from her empty plate.

"What?"

We all shook our heads and turned away. As I was turning away, I spotted the clock and I quickly rushed into the living room and grabbed my new backpack (courtesy of Mel) that I slung over my shoulder.

"Blake, ShaSha!" I yelled over my shoulder. "Hurry and wake Mel up. We gotta roll or else we'll be late for our first day! Well, Mel, ShaSha's, and mine anyway." I waited patiently with Blake as ShaSha sprinted up the stairs. There was a small pause until we heard someone shout.

"SHASHA!"

The next moment ShaSha was standing at the foot of the stairs, a huge grin on her face.

"Alright, she's up!"

We waited for Mel to clean herself up and as soon as she appeared in the living room (giving ShaSha a dirty look who only grinned back) we all headed outside and we hopped into Blake's white convertible (Why anyone would have a convertible in Washington is a mystery to me).

It wasn't raining so we had the top down and on the way to school, we all starting singing along to Teenagers by My Chemical Romance. Well, Blake, Mel, and I anyway. ShaSha only hummed along because she was busy wolfing down a pop-tart.

When we arrived at La Push High School we were still sort of early. The school was very large and there were three separate buildings around the main one. As we neared the entrance, Blake pointed out one of the buildings as the gymnasium, another as the Auditorium the school used for plays and such, and the last one as the library. I took a mental note to check out what kinds of books they had some time.

Once inside the Main Building, we headed straight for the office. The hallways were deserted and I wondered if we were late after all. There was a lady at the front desk and she was scribbling furiously on a piece of paper. The four of us stopped in front of her but she didn't look up. We exchanged looks before Blake bent forward and tapped her shoulder lightly.

"Ms. Lowell?"

Her head snapped up, making all of her messy red hair fall behind her. She first looked at Blake, then Mel, then ShaSha (She stayed on her for a moment), and then looked at me. And then back at Blake. She sat up straight and folded her hands on her table.

"Can I help you with something, Blake?" Ms. Lowell smiled…sort of. She looked like she was trying to force herself to look happy. Hmm…suspicious. I glanced over at ShaSha who also 

seemed to notice this too. But Blake didn't notice and if she did she ignored it and she said, hinting at us,

"My friends need their schedules. They're starting school today." The lady quickly flipped around, her fiery red hair blowing in an imaginary wind. I heard ShaSha snicker and whisper something to Mel whose face was slowly turning red as she tried not to laugh. The lady disappeared into another back room and returned a moment later with three folders in her hand. She dug into each of them and handed each of us our schedule. Well…ShaSha and Mel at least. The evil and suspicious lady purposely dropped mine and forced me to pick it up. Blake said thanks and as we headed out of the office, I looked over my shoulder and gave her a dirty look when she wasn't looking and mentally flipped her off.

It turns out our lockers are right next to each other's. The later it got, the more people started showing up. By the time we reached our lockers, we were shouldering our way down the hallway. About half-way to our lockers, some jerk decided to step on my foot so I "accidentally" dropped my two-inch thick dictionary on his. Hope I don't have to pay his hospital bill.

When we finally reached our destination, I took my time putting all of my binders in order in a neat line at the bottom of my locker and, with Blake's help, managed to pile all of my books in it along with my soft leather trench coat. Mel did something similar to mine but ShaSha, on the other hand, just shoved everything she could fit in it and slammed it shut.

"Smooth, ShaSha." I said shaking my head.

"What?"

"Have you ever heard of organization?" Mel said, reaching to open the bent open at the bottom locker and fix the mess herself. ShaSha just grinned at her.

"Nope, never heard of it. Do they have a Burger King there by any chance? I dropped my Pop- tart on the highway."

"Come on Mel, you can fix it later. We have to get the class!" Blake said and pulled Mel down the hall by her elbow, ignoring her protests. ShaSha and I followed and I glanced at my schedule (which was almost exactly the same as Mel, Blake, and ShaSha's). I gulped when we stopped at a door with the numbers 708 on it and held my breath. Mel and ShaSha seemed to do the same as Blake opened the door and we walked into our first class: French.


	3. Chapter 3

_Mel's P.O.V._

The French teacher was a short over-weighted man who only came up to my chest. I stared down at him and glanced at ShaSha who was looking at me, obviously finding his shortness hilarious. Of course, whenever she laughs, I laugh. She just looks like a total dork when she laughs. I glanced at the classroom and saw them all looking at us, mostly me though. Probably because I had red hair and I doubted red hair was common in this school. The short man smiled at us, well Blake really. Probably because she was super good at French. The show-off.

"Bonjour Blake! So nice of you to join us." I realized we were late. I guess that's to be expected since it took Eryn and Blake so long to make her locker look squeaky clean, unlike certain someone's who should respect her locker more (cough cough ShaSha cough cough).

As I looked around the room, ignoring the many pairs of eyes that were on us, I spotted a boy near the back with his head turned away from us. He was staring out the window, lost in thought. He had perfect russet-skin that was almost the same color as ShaSha's and he had straight raven black hair that ended at his shoulders. I must say, I've never seen an actual guy as muscular as him in real life. Only in the movies or in my awesome comic books. He looked very tall, even though he was sitting down, and he had one of the most beautiful faces I've ever seen. _Must be a model or something_, I thought.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Jameson. I had to help my friends get their schedules. They're new here." Blake said. For the first time, Mr. Jameson seemed to notice the three girls standing behind Blake. Eryn and I smiled while ShaSha waved slightly.

"Well, look what we have here! Come come, tell us your names." He said, talking to us like we were five-year-olds. We all stood in a line in front of Blake and Mr. Jameson. I slouched slightly, obviously taller than half the class, I could tell, while ShaSha stood as straight as she could. Eryn slouched slightly with her arms crossed over her chest and she tried to avoid making eye-contact with anyone. Mr. Jameson appeared next to us and said, talking to us mostly,

"Now I want each of you to say your name and tell us one thing about yourself." He looked at me expectantly and I realized what he wanted and said immediately,

"Oh. My name is Melissa but my friends call me Mel. I'm…uh…from Wisconsin and I love to read comic books." _Well_, I thought, _that was embarrassing_. I glanced over at ShaSha, who frowned playfully at me and mouthed,

"_You took mine_!"

The teacher smiled and looked at ShaSha who said, ignoring him, to the class,

"My name is Shawnetta but you can call me ShaSha if you want. I'm from Wisconsin too and I absolutely love foxes! Don't ask." She added, obviously noticing the confused glances she 

received. I shook my head slightly and saw Blake put her head in her hand and rub her temples. I wish I had that much courage. Finally the Shorty turned to Eryn who said,

"My name is Eryn, I'm also from Wisconsin, and I am a total book-worm. I am totally obsessed with vampires and werewolves."

For the first time, the boy with long hair looked up, shocked. He stared at Eryn for a moment before relaxing and shifting so that he was facing the window again. I wondered what made him look so shocked. I guess it is kind of shocking to know someone who's obsessed with such scary creatures. I sure hope they don't think she's gothic. I was forced out of thought as my attention was turned to Mr. Jameson who was standing in front of us now, talking to the class.

"Well I hope you treat our newcomers nicely and make them feel welcome. Melissa, is it? You can take a seat next to Jacob over there in the corner. Eryn you can sit with Blake right there. And…oh I'm sorry what was it again?"

"Shawnetta."

"Shoshanna, right. You can sit next to Quil. Alright now that that's settled. Now, where was I? Oh yes. Does anyone know how to say 'I live in France with my family'?"

I carried my books timidly over to where the boy with long hair sat. The room was dead quiet, with the exception of Mr. Jameson talking. I sat down on the chair and it squeaked loudly under my weight. I blushed, knowing for a fact that my skin was already a light shade of pink, and tried to pay attention. I caught Blake and Eryn's eye and they were sending me messages with their eyebrows, giving me questioning looks. I shrugged and tried to pay attention. I looked at the back of ShaSha's head, which sat two rows ahead of me, and saw her drawing something on the back of her binder.

"Good now, practice it with your partner." Mr. Jameson said. I let out an exasperated sigh. Curse myself for taking Spanish for four years! I turned my head to face Jacob and prepared to say, or at least try to say, whatever it is we needed to say in French. I let out a breath and was about to speak when he turned his head and looked me straight in the eyes. My words caught in my throat and I stared back at him with just as much wonder and curiosity.

"So now what are we supposed to--" He was saying but he cut himself off immediately when he saw my face. He had the most beautiful brown eyes I'd ever seen and, without knowing it, my jaw fell open slightly. He stared at me with the same expression and his mouth was shaped into an "O" of surprise. We stayed like that, staring each other down, for at least a minute until Mr. Jameson interrupted us.

"Melissa, do you know how to say it?" My mouth opened and closed a few times, my eyes still locked with his, and I made myself look like a fish. Reluctantly I turned my head to look at Mr. Jameson and all I could say was,

"I'm in Spanish." Even I thought I sounded surprised. I guess that was to be expected since I just had a staring contest with an extremely hot guy with cute long hair. Usually I could go along and have a decent conversation with a hot guy (unlike ShaSha who completely goes brain-dead) but this guy, for some odd reason, left me speechless.

For the rest of the hour I kept my eyes on my binder, drawing little circles around the edges and trying my best to ignore the boy named Jacob who was staring at me with the same expression he had on before. I couldn't see him because I had put a wall of red-hair between us but I could _feel_ it. Kind of weird, huh?

When the bell rang Jacob jumped immediately out of his seat and was halfway across the classroom before anyone could ever grab their books and take a step. I stared after him in shock and slowly got up and followed him out the door, Eryn, Blake, and ShaSha at my side.

"Whoa, what happened back there?" ShaSha said as we all fiddled with our locks and tried to open our lockers.

"What do you mean?" I replied in the same, surprised tone as before. Blake answered for her.

"You like totally zoned out! You sure you feel well enough to go to school today? You looked kind of shaken." Always the observant one, Blake was. Eryn kept glancing down the hallway, searching for any sight of the boy I was sitting next to.

"Did you see how that guy was staring at you? It looked like he thought you were some kind of alien or something." She said. My eyes narrowed at my friends. Why couldn't they just drop it? I had much more important things to worry about then some weirdo who kept staring at me.

"Just leave it alone, okay? I don't really want to know why he was staring at me. So can we please just drop it and carry on with our lives?"

"That Quil guy is pretty interesting." ShaSha said, obviously attempting to change the subject. I flashed her a grateful smile. That seemed to distract Eryn and Blake.

"Really? What did he say? Did you talk to him?" Eryn asked. ShaSha laughed and shook her head.

"No."

"Then why was he interesting?" Blake asked.

"He fell asleep! I like him already!" Blake and Eryn rolled their eyes and we strolled quickly down the hallway, heading for our next class. It was like that for a few more hours. I had World History with Blake and Eryn and Calculus with ShaSha. It was nice that I got to sit by her but I got kind of tired of her leaning over in front of me and copying the answers off of my paper. 

After two more hours of Biology with Blake and ShaSha and Literature with Eryn, it was finally lunch time.

The three of us followed Blake as she escorted us to the lunchroom and we all laughed when we heard ShaSha's stomach growl. We stopped in front of two large doors and Blake opened them for us.


	4. Chapter 4

_ShaSha's P.O.V._

We entered the lunch room to find it already full. I wasn't expecting there to be so many kids here! And their _skin_! I counted about six different shades of brown ranging from almost black to my perfect tan. Numerous pairs of eyes looked at us as we searched for a place to sit and I flushed. I glanced at Mel and almost busted out laughing at how pink she was turning. As I scanned over the room I noticed a particularly large group of boys. They were all laughing loudly and their trays, which were piled with food, bounced up and down as one of the boys banged his hand on the table.

"Who are they?" I asked Blake. She looked where I was looking and the corners of her mouth twitched when she tried to hide a smile.

"Those are the Guys I was telling you about. Their stomachs are bigger then themselves." She said.

"I noticed." They were all extremely tall looking and they were all very muscular. There were five of them in all and they looked like they could all be brothers. I'm ashamed to admit I was staring but I couldn't help it. They were _hot_! Obviously the girls thought so too because Mel suddenly shrieked,

"Oh my gosh! They're hawt!" Eryn slapped her hand over Mel's mouth and covered her own. Blake and I stared at each other and then looked at Mel who was blushing furiously as she glanced around us at some of the people staring. I gulped and dared to look in the direction of "the Guys."

They were all staring at us in surprise. Three more had decided to join the party and they were all staring at us too. I noticed one guy staring at me in the most peculiar way and I couldn't bring myself to turn away. He wasn't the tallest but defiantly one of the biggest. His hair was cropped short into a buzz and, for a moment, his jaw fell open slightly. Holy cow was he hot! I barely noticed the rest of our friends look from him to me with quizzical looks. But our moment was cut short when he suddenly glared at me and gave me the scariest looked ever. He stood up and quickly darted out of the room, shaking like he was having a seizer or something as he went. His friends stared after him in bewilderment.

Awkward silence….

"What the hell was that?" Eryn asked to no one in particular. Mel shrugged and I just looked stupid. Then I frowned and crossed my arms across my chest. _Why does every hot guy hate me so? _I suddenly realized that the group of monstrous boys were staring right at us, shock and confusion blurred their expressions. Reluctantly I followed Blake to the table and sat down, trying to ignore the curious stares from "the Guys."

Blake sat next to a girl with light brown hair who smiled at her and then us. There was a boy…well not really boy. He looked more like a college grad then a senior from where I was sitting. His arm was hooked around her waist, pulling her tight against him as he eyed us warily. When he glanced at me I glared at him and turned away, trying to listen in on Blake and the girl's conversation.

"Oh, so they're visiting?" The girl was saying. She seemed really nice. Blake nodded and said, pointing in Eryn's direction,

"Her mom thought it would be a good experience for them to come live with me so she convinced the rest of our parents that it was a brilliant idea." Blake paused then said, talking to the girl and pointing to us at the same time,

"She's Eryn, the red-head is Melissa--"

"But you can call me Mel." Mel interrupted, smiling.

"--and that's ShaSha. She can draw really good." I blushed when everyone at the two tables looked at me and I looked down at the empty spot in front of me…wait empty? Holy crap!

"Crap I can't believe it!" I snarled, quickly getting up. Eryn and Blake looked at me in alarm but Mel ignored me and continued talking to the girl.

"What's wrong?" They said at the same time.

"I forgot to get lunch! Stupid boy, he distracted me!" That was crossing the line. If someone distracted me from my food, then they are going to cause some serious problems. They both relaxed and the girl said to Blake,

"You'll have to forgive Paul. He doesn't really…like newcomers." She said carefully. I snorted and stomped away, saying without looking at them,

"Well _screw _him! If I die of starvation, its going to be on his ass!" The whole two tables watched in surprise as I stalked away and headed for the food line. Eryn suddenly snickered and whispered to everyone,

"She's kind of crabby when she misses a meal."

I raised my hand over my head and gave them the finger and they all busted out laughing.

_Blake's P.O.V._

After ShaSha got her food and quickly devoured it, I decided to introduce the gang to the guys.

"This is Kim and her boyfriend Jared." I said, pointing to the girl sitting next to me. Eryn and Mel said high and ShaSha only nodded her head at them, to engrossed with her cheeseburger to care. I leaned around the couple and pointed at two boys who both grinned when I said their names.

"That's Quil and Embry." Embry smiled shyly at Eryn who smiled nicely back. Quil and ShaSha grinned at each other and gave each other a thumbs up. Finally I turned to the last two boys at the table.

"That's Jacob," I paused when I saw Mel and Jacob look straight at each other at the exact same time and quickly turn away, hiding their blush. "And that's Seth. He's a sophomore." ShaSha looked up at the tall boy sitting next to her who smiled down at her. Her jaw was hanging open and she said in disbelief,

"_He's_ a sophomore? That guy is taller then _Mel_!" Seth Clearwater was roughly three inches taller than "short" 5'8 and a half ShaSha. She frowned and grumbled something as she nibbled on her cookie. He only laughed at her and as he did so, I noticed the two open spots beside him.

"Where's Leah?" Seth suddenly turned serious and he shrugged, not looking straight at me.

"She went after Paul I think. He's having some…issues today." He said, quickly glancing at ShaSha and turning away. I shook my head in annoyance. Paul was always a jerk and he was never really nice to me and neither was Leah. But, lucky for me, I had Seth, Quil, and Embry to cheer me up. To make things better, I now had my three best friends living with me! This was going to be the best year ever!

"So how's Cathy doing?" Seth said, trying to change the subject. I shrugged and replied,

"Good. She really likes having the girls over. One reason being Eryn, Mel, and I are neat freaks and we have to keep everything in order, no thanks to ShaSha and her sloppiness." I said, looking mock angry at the tan-skinned girl who grinned across the table at me.

"And reason two, she loves cooking and she's very pleased to have ShaSha over. She knows she'll never be as good of a cook as Emily so she doesn't like feeding you guys." The boys all laughed and ShaSha had to stifle a giggle. Of course, it didn't work really well because Mel started laughing and, whenever she laughs ShaSha has to laugh. I was really enjoying myself with my friends. For some reason, it felt as if we've all known each other for ever when I'd only known them for a few months myself. But happiness doesn't last forever and our moment was short lived when I heard a voice say behind me,

"Well, look what the cat dragged in. Aren't you a little _old_ to be hanging out with these guys?" I couldn't help but let out a small growl of despair. It was the voice of Maria Tylers. The La Push 

High School slut. She had brown skin and long dirty blonde hair that stopped at her waist. She had a mole on her cheek and she had a flower in her hair. I admit it, I was jealous. But not because of her. She just had such a good way of convincing people to hate me.

All eyes turned to look at her and ShaSha twisted her head around to look too. Her cheeks were puffed up for she had shoved a whole hot-dog in her mouth. There was ketchup all around her mouth and when she saw the look Maria gave her, she grinned. Maria looked like she was about to vomit. ShaSha only grinned wider.

"Sup." Was all she could say.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I asked, glaring at her. She always made fun of me because I didn't look like a senior. I looked more like a college student and I often felt like I didn't belong in the High School with all of these _immature_ people. But she ignored my question and put her arm around Seth who looked like he had just pissed his pants. She played with his hair a bit and smiled as sweetly as she could,

"Hey Sethy. What's up?" Quil and Embry looked like they were about to die of laughter but they controlled themselves and managed to stifle a few giggles. Jared snickered and Kim glared at her with as much force as I was. She wasn't welcome here. She was an intruder. ShaSha had to swallow her hot-dog to prevent herself from spitting it out all over the place and laughing.

"Hello Maria. Nothing much." Seth said, closing his eyes and probably trying to picture himself in a much pleasanter place. I hated her right now with every bone in my body. She knew I had a big crush on Seth and I had to clench the side of the table with my hands to prevent myself from jumping up and punching her in the face and screaming, 'He's mine, back off, slut!' Eryn must of noticed too because she turned completely around in her seat and said,

"What do you want? We were having a nice conversation until you showed up." _Ten points for Eryn_, I thought cheerfully. Maria let go of Seth who let out a loud sigh of relief and glared at Eryn.

"And who are you? Don't tell me you're that vampire-werewolf obsesser." I noticed the surprised looks on the guys that Jacob had on before in French Class. Eryn crossed her arms over her chest.

"So what if I am? Its not like its any of your business."

"Maybe its not. But it just proves that you, _her_," She snarled, pointing at me. "and all of the rest of your friends are all freaks." She walked around and bent down to whisper in my ear and say in a low, harsh voice,

"Stay out of my way, Tenor. Seth is mine and no one's going to change that." With that said she stalked away back to her table full of smirking girls who were looking mockingly at us. Mel and 

ShaSha had to hold Eryn back as she struggled to break out of their grasp and murder the slut. A shudder passed through Seth who looked really freaked out and he watched her go with a fearful look.

"Let me go!" Eryn said, still struggling. "Let me kill her!" ShaSha chuckled lightly and said,

"Chill out Eryn, Mel and I will take care of her." Mel looked over Eryn and stared at ShaSha.

"We will?"

"Yeah, we have gym class with her next. And I have the perfect idea for revenge…" ShaSha was grinning wickedly and that seemed to comfort Eryn for she stopped struggling and sat down. There was a small silence between the two tables before ShaSha chuckled and grinned at Seth with a strange glint in her eye.

"So she likes you, I take it?" Seth nodded sadly and ShaSha laughed really loud.

"You poor, unfortunate soul. Don't worry, we'll take care of her. My brilliant plan will, for sure, get her off your back." Seth smiled gratefully down at ShaSha.

"Whatever ShaSha calls 'brilliant' will probably end badly. If we're lucky, it might scare the slut away for good." I said. Everyone stared at me in astonishment. I guess they've never seen this side of me before. ShaSha just laughed and stood up and went to throw her food away. The bell rang and we all quickly headed for our next class. God only knows what the little demon had planned and I watched her warily as she and Mel disappeared into the girl's locker room.

ShaSha was still laughing and she gave me a thumbs up before disappearing from sight. I only hoped no one died after today.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does._

_Author's Note: Thank you so much for the review Clumsylittlehuman! It has inspired me to possibly finish this story, even though not many people are reading it and if they are, they aren't leaving any reviews D: !!! So as thanks, I am adding a few more chapters I thought I added a long time ago but I guess not. Enjoy and please keep on reviewing! _

_Mel's P.O.V._

I didn't like the look on ShaSha's face. The whole time we were getting dressed, she was grinning evilly at Maria whenever her back was turned. She didn't say anything as we walked out into the gym and were introduced to the gym teacher: Mr. Paine…kind of ironic since he made the 'newbies' run two extra laps. But not even that dampened ShaSha's mood and we headed outside to play soccer.

ShaSha was dressed in gray shorts and a black t-shirt while I was in pretty bright orange shorts and a white t-shirt. Maria and her friends were all dressed in extremely short-short shorts that were an ugly lime green and tight shirts that hugged their bodies. ShaSha didn't look at them or didn't even notice them and if she did, she was ignoring them. As we walked onto the soccer field, I watched ShaSha warily and waited for her to do something embarrassing like start screaming at them or beat the life out of them. But she just sat there, grinning like a mad man, and waited for the ball.

She was playing forward while I stayed safely in the goalie ring, not knowing if it was safer or worse. When the coach blew the whistle, my jaw dropped.

ShaSha had gone insane! She was quickly darting across the field, kicking the ball right and left and faking every player she passed. Maria chased her all the way down the field and ShaSha quickly kicked the ball and scored a goal. The next time Maria got the ball and she sprinted down the field straight at me with ShaSha hot on her heels. Panicking, Maria quickly kicked the ball and it went flying blindly through the air and hit the pole of the goal. It went on like that, back and forth, for the rest of the hour until the coach finally blew the whistle.

Maria was sprawled out in the middle of the field, gasping for air. She was drenched with sweat and she looked like a total train-wreck. ShaSha who was panting a few yards away somehow managed to smile. She quickly went over to where our water-bottles were and I expected her to grab hers but, to my surprise, she grabbed Maria's. She took out small bottle from her shorts pocket and opened Maria's bottle and dumped the contents of the bottle in it. She quickly disposed of the small bottle and capped Mara's water-bottle back up, shaking it slightly. She made a bee-line back to Maria and smiled as nicely as she could and handed her, her water-bottle.

"Here, you look like you could use this." I heard ShaSha say. Maria glared up at her with hate in her eyes and quickly snatched the water-bottle from ShaSha's hand.

"I can take care of myself!" She snapped. ShaSha shrugged and walked over to where I was standing. I noticed the huge grin on her face and I hissed,

"What did you do?"

"Nothing too painful. It should only last for about an hour." She said casually…too causally. I looked wide-eyed at Maria as she took a huge swig from her water-bottle. Then ShaSha's brilliant plan hit me like a bat and I busted out laughing, not caring that my face turned about ten shades of red. ShaSha laughed too and Maria swung her head around to glare at us when shock and the look of nausea replaced her look. She suddenly bent down, holding her hand to her mouth, and sprinted into the girls' bathroom, her posse calling her name behind her.

By now I was wailing with laughter and we were both rolling around on the grass. When we reached the girls' lockeroom, we were both still chuckling. I smiled widely down at ShaSha who grinned back up at me and smashed her knuckles against mine. We quickly changed back into our normal clothes and headed for our next class.

"That was a great idea! You're like an African-American version of Einstein…except you're not that smart."

"Gee thanks."

"You're welcome. So how did you get your hands on a bottle of that stuff anyways?" I asked curiously. ShaSha grinned slyly at me and said when we stopped right in front of the classroom door.

"Well, once upon a time a little birdy told me where I could get some stuff if I ever needed it. It's a good thing that little birdy did tell me because then I would have had to go to plan B."

"Plan B? What's that?"

"Trust me, you don't wanna know."

"Oh yeah? Try me."

"Let's just say it involved Maria strapped onto the bars of a cage with a starved, rabid raccoon inside it with her I kidnapped from the wild."

Okay, she was right. I didn't want to know. She gently pushed the door open and we stepped into the classroom. I was temporarily blinded by the lights and we stayed where we were, sucking up all of the information we could. We were in the Science Lab 2. Our teacher was a kind of creepy looking old man named Mr. Barney **(A/N: I know creepy right?).** He apparently had been deeply engrossed with an article he was reading from a textbook because when we interrupted him, he glared at us with annoyed eyes. He quickly closed the book and coughed impatiently.

"Well Ms. Melissa and Ms. Shawnetta, it's nice of you to join us. Would you care to explain your tardiness?" I immediately blocked his voice out of my mind as my eyes scanned around the room. I spotted Blake and Eryn sitting in one of the back tables and waving at us like they were on fire. I smiled at them and was knocked back into the conversation when Mr. Barney and Friends said,

"Now, would you like to know who you're partners are for this upcoming project?"

"Project?" ShaSha repeated dumbly. "As in a big project?" Mr. Barney coughed impatiently.

"Yes, a very big project indeed."

"What is it?" I asked.

"You and your partner will be taking care of a flour bag and will raise it like you would a baby. You will give it a name, change its 'diapers', feed it, play with it, and most importantly, prevent it from ripping." He answered the last part in a deadly tone. ShaSha and I gulped loudly and nodded our heads quickly. He pointed to two empty spots in the room.

"Melissa you will be partners with Jacob since he's been gone for a long time and everyone else is taken." _Hey, what about ShaSha? She's not taken_, I thought. I spotted him sitting in the front of the class this time, staring as intently at me as I was at him. I felt the heat build up in my cheeks and I knew I was slowly turning into a tomato. I heard Eryn and Blake snicker in the back of the room and jumped when ShaSha busted out laughing. I let out a sigh and somehow got the courage to go and sit next to him. Once again, the chair squeaked as if I'd stepped on a mouse's tail and I blushed even harder, glaring down at it. _Damn chairs_, I thought. I tried to smile at him but failed miserably and ended up hiding my face from him, putting a thick wall of red-hair between us. ShaSha was still laughing hysterically until Mr. Barney said,

"Ahem." He coughed. "Shawnetta, you will be placed with Paul for this project. You both may pick up the instructions sheet after class. Are there any questions?" ShaSha's laughed came to an abrupt halt and she stared across the room to where Paul was sitting in disbelief. They glared at each other at the same time and I could almost see the electricity that flowed through them. _Yikes_, I thought. To my surprise, Paul raised his hand.

"Mr. Barney, do I have to be with _her_? I'm perfectly fine with doing it by myself." He said. That jerk! Blake wasn't lying when she warned us to be careful around him. He was such a bully!_ A real man would just suck it up and deal with it_, I thought angrily to myself. I glanced, from the corner of my eye, at Jacob who looked just as shocked as ShaSha. I guess he didn't expect that to be Paul's reaction later. Jacob glared at Paul and gave him a warning stare but Paul ignored him. I looked at Mr. Barney whose eyes narrowed at Paul.

"This is a team-effort Paul. I'm afraid you two are just going to have to work out whatever problem you have with each other." He looked at ShaSha who looked like she was about to explode with anger. I've seen her angry once and trust me, once was enough. I didn't know you could say God's name in vain so many different ways until I saw her like that. She got angry because some wedding crasher came and messed up her older cousin's wedding-cake. I could only imagine what ShaSha and Paul would be like in a fight. I sure hope they both knew karate. Mr. Barney must have seen the look of death on ShaSha's face as she prepared to lunge at Paul and he added briskly,

"And no matter how many fights you two get in, just remember. If that bag has even the tiniest tear on it, you both fail."

ShaSha just snorted loudly and stalked over to where Paul was sitting. He childishly looked away from her and glared out the window as she sat down in the seat next to him, glaring at the teacher.

I looked worriedly at Blake who had the same look on her face. Eryn, on the other hand, was trying her best to prevent herself from laughing. She was doing a horrible job but at least she was quiet. I knew what Blake was thinking because it was times like these that we hoped for the same thing.

_I sure hope no one dies after this_, I thought to myself. I could only too easily picture the two of them getting into fight and ShaSha taking out all of her anger on the poor defenseless flower-bag. I sighed loudly. This was going to be very interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. _

_Eryn's P.O.V._

_Tuesday_

The next day proved to be one of the worst days of the week. As the day went on, I watched helplessly as my friends suffered from the La Push boys' mood-swings. First, in French class, Jacob had decided to give Mel the 'cold shoulder' and ignored her for the whole hour. Then in World History, Blake and Leah got into an argument and they both got in trouble. It was kind of scary because I actually thought it was going to get physical. In Literature, Jacob was in that class again and this time he decided to get me in trouble for reading in class when we weren't supposed too.

"Tattle-tail," I muttered. He whipped his head around and glared at me and I glared back. Mel just stared between us and then went back to reading her comic book she was hiding underneath the table. _Oh so he catches me but not Mel? _

Finally Lunch came and the four of us were too tired to complain about how annoying our day had been. We grabbed our Lunch and Blake lead us across the room to where the La Push boys were sitting. Purposefully, we filled in all the spots except for the spot next to Paul so that ShaSha had no choice but to take it. Glaring at us from the corner of her eye, she set her tray down and sat down, ignoring Paul who ignored her back, and began to eat. I could feel the uncomfortable feeling coming off of them in waves but I ignored them and decided to look around the lunch room.

Some people were staring at us, most of them I recognized from Heath Class. They were staring intently at ShaSha and Paul as if expecting a fight to break out. _Geez people give them some credit_, I thought and glared at each of them. They all turned away and acted as if they didn't know we existed. I continued to look around the room until I landed on Maria's table. Every single person sitting there was glaring at me with such hate that I had to look away. But I noticed one important person was missing…Maria.

"Hey ShaSha?"

"What?"

"What exactly did you do to Maria yesterday?" I asked. Mel busted out laughing and so did ShaSha. When they controlled themselves, ShaSha grinned across the table at me and said, dimly aware of the whole two tables looking at her,

"I spiked her water-bottle in gym and she totally fell for it! The look on her face was priceless!"

"You drugged her?"

"I prefer the term "spiked her drink."

"So that's why she kept going to the bathroom in math." Blake said, smiling. ShaSha and Mel snickered and ShaSha looked over her shoulder at the glaring table of Barbie and Ken dolls. She grinned and waved at them and they all turned away, their noses shoved in the air.

"So does that mean she'll leave us alone now?" Seth said hopefully. Quil and Embry laughed.

"I highly doubt it, dude. She has a huge crush on you and I don't think she'll give up that easily." Jacob said, smiling. Seth let out a sad sigh and Blake patted him on the back.

"Awe, it's okay Seth! If she bothers us again we'll just have ShaSha spike her again or something." She said. I noticed when Blake touched him he brightened up immediately and grinned at her. She grinned back and they pointed their attention back to their food, both blushing lightly. I giggled a bit but stopped when Quil asked,

"So who's your partner for Heath Class?" He was talking to me. I avoided his gaze and replied,

"Embry. Who's yours?" I countered but he ignored me completely._ Hello, I asked you a question!_, I thought.

"Whoa Embry!" He was saying, grinning. "I didn't know you two hooked up!" He elbowed the taller boy and winked. Embry blushed and pushed him away, grinning.

"Shut up, dude. At least I don't have Maria!" They both started laughing. Then Quil asked the rest of the girls the same question.

"I'm with Seth. I hope you know how to change diapers, little boy." Blake said, waving a finger at Seth who smiled down at her with such warmth and replied,

"Don't worry I do. And I wouldn't be calling me little, shortie." They laughed together.

"Hey, I'm average! You're just freakishly tall!"

"I have Jacob." Mel said, interrupting their little argument. Her face was a light pink color when she looked at Jacob who smiled shyly back. I dared to look at ShaSha, knowing I was going to burst out laughing if she started laughing, and saw her trying her hardest not to laugh. But her smile evaporated when Quil asked her the question.

"Paul." Was all she said, the electricity returning. ShaSha and Paul frowned and turned away from each other at the same time. ShaSha looked angry while Paul looked irritated.

"You'd better get this right. I'm not going to let you get me failed." He said.

"Oh don't worry I will. Just stay outta my way." They looked at each other at the exact same time and glared at each other. Jacob was giving Paul a warning look and Quil and Embry were staring at the two of them intently. Suddenly Paul got up with his tray and said grumpily,

"It's getting a little crowded over here. See you in Health." He said to ShaSha with venom in his voice and walked away. ShaSha picked up her tray too, not looking at any of us, and said icily,

"I lost my appetite. I think I'm gonna head to gym early."

The whole two tables full of teenagers stared after her in shock. Her tray was still full and we watched in shock as she dumped all of her food away and disappeared behind the lunch room doors, fuming. It didn't surprise me. Whenever ShaSha was upset, she'd loose her appetite.

"Well, that went well." Mel said to no one in particular.

"Yeah, just swell." I muttered and nibbled on my pizza slice. _Well_, I thought, _at least he said he'd see her later. That's probably the nicest thing I've ever heard him say to anyone, much less, ShaSha._ Blake, Mel and I all sighed at the same time and quickly finished our lunches. As I juggled all of my books in my arms and walked out of the lunch room, I heard someone say behind me,

"Hey wait up!" It was Embry.

"Hey." He said, catching up to me. I tried to replace my smug look with a nice smile. _Curse these La Push boys and their freakish tallness!_

"Hey." I replied.

"Do you mind if I walk you to your next class? You…look like you could use some help." _Do I? I guess when you're carrying six binders and a two-inch-thick dictionary you do need some help._

"No, I don't. Thanks." I said as he took four of the binders and the dictionary. I sighed in relief when the feeling started coming back into my arms. We walked to Chemistry in silence and I was one of the first ones to class. He gave me my books back and I thanked him.

"I wish the other boys were like you. You're really nice." Wait, did I just day that? Eryn what the hell?

"Oh…thanks?" He said, rubbing the back of his head and blushing. I nodded back and hid my face behind my dictionary. _Your welcome_, I thought.

"Hey, by the way. Tell your friend not to let Paul get to her. He's like that to everybody." He said, suddenly serious.

"Oh I figured that much out. It's just…ShaSha…well she doesn't really like being treated rudely."

"Hey, don't tell anyone this but Paul actually has a huge crush on her." He said, grinning deviously. For a moment, I thought it was Quil standing in front of me instead of Embry. Paul likes ShaSha, what the hell?

"Really?" Was all I could say.

"Yeah, and Jacob likes Mel too." He said. I thought so. They were practically ogling over each other yesterday.

"Let me guess, Seth likes Blake?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"They'd look really cute together. They blush a lot too." We chuckled quietly. There was a comfortable silence between us before I got the courage to ask,

"Do you like anyone?"

"Huh?" He said, totally caught off guard.

"I mean, is there any special girl in mind?"

"Oh…not really." He said, staring intently down at me. It was like he was trying to tell me something.

"None your type?"

"Sort of…" He glanced at the clock and quickly said,

"I have to get to class. Thanks for letting me walk with you." He said. He paused to stare at me for a bit longer before digging out a piece of paper in his back pocket. He un-crimpled it and handed it to me.

"Here's my number if you wanna hang out sometime. I…uh…could give you Paul's number in case ShaSha might…uh…want to patch things up." _Highly doubt it, but thanks for thinking about it_, I told him in my thoughts.

"Oh, thanks." I said, blushing and reached to grab it from him. His hand was on fire and I quickly pulled my hand away.

"Ouch!" **(A/N: Have you ever had that moment when you run into something but it didn't hurt but you say ow anyway? Well this kind of one of those moments. Just so you know :P)**

"Oops, sorry. Are you all right?" he said, suddenly alarmed.

"Holy crap you're on fire!" I exclaimed, holding my hand to my chest. Although it was hot, when it touched his hand it felt…comforting. I can't really describe it but for some reason I just wanted him to wrap his arms around me and keep me in his arms forever…freaky. I cautiously put my hand out and he dropped the piece of paper back in my palm, careful not to touch me again.

"Sorry, I have to get to class." He muttered. I was about to ask him why the heck he was so hot (and I mean in the literal way) but he was already stepping around the corner before I could say anything. The bell rang and I quickly stepped into class and took my seat. I spent the whole hour glaring at the chalkboard and thinking to myself,

_Why was he burning? It felt like I touched a hot stove! And what was he trying to tell me? Did it have to do with why Paul was acting so strange?_ I thought about Embry running away before I could even ask him the stupid questions. I put my head in my hand and frowned. _Damn La Push boys and their speed, _I thought.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. _

_ShaSha's P.O.V._

Gym class was horrible. I kept tripping over myself and I gave myself about twenty different scratches. No one knew why I was being such a klutz except maybe Mel and me. It was because that stupid Paul was on my mind! Lately, I've been finding it harder and harder to ignore him and it didn't help that he was trying to get under my skin with this whole baby thing. I was fuming the whole way to Health and I almost decided to skip the rest of the day and drive Blake's convertible home and just pick them up later. Almost. But I wasn't going to let Paul get the best of me_. I'm just going to have to suck it up and deal with it_, I told myself.

Paul was already in his seat and glaring out the window. I sat down next to him without a word and waited for class to start.

"Hey." He said grumpily.

"Hey." I replied in the same tone. _This is good, we're making progress_, I thought.

"Alright class, today you will be getting your flower-bags…I mean _babies._" Mr. Barney said. I rolled my eyes and put my head in my hand. There were plenty of people I would have liked to have cute little babies with but my current partner was not one of them. Mr. Barney handed a flower-bag to me like a nurse would give a real baby to a mother who had just birthed. I glared down at it and Paul glanced at it from the corner of his eye. I set it down on the table and crossed my arms over my chest. _Stupid little thing_, I thought.

"Now, for your first assignment I would like you and your partner to come up with a name for your baby." Mr. Barney said. The whole room started bustling with noise but my table stayed silent.

"Einstein." I told Paul, not looking at him. Paul snorted and turned fully around to look at me.

"What?"

"It's the baby's name, stupid." I said, still not looking at him.

"That's a dumb name."

"You got something better?" I growled, opening one eye to glare at Paul. He just smirked and turned away from me.

"I was thinking something along the lines of Dumbass junior. You know so you have something named after you."

"How about Asshole? It looks more like you so why not name it after _you_?" We both glared at each other before he chuckled and turned away.

"Alright fine. Asshole it is."

"Did you two come up with a name?" Mr. Barney said, popping up out of nowhere. How the hell does he do that? Paul smirked and I gave him a warning look._ Don't even think about it you evil little…_I warned him in my mind. I could almost hear his thoughts as if he'd said it out loud. _Too late!_

"Yep." Paul said, beaming.

"And…it is?" Mr. Barney prompted.

"Asshole."

Thanks to Paul's little stunt, we both got a week's worth of detention and we also failed the first assignment. I was sitting in the Office, trying to ignore the mocking looks Mrs. Lowell was giving me. I was glaring at the wall while Paul looked totally at ease sitting next to me. His hands were behind his head and his foot was bouncing up and down as if he was listening to a good beat. It took all of my self control not to grab his stupid leg and break it. But it was way too quiet in the office.

"How can you stand this?" I asked him icily. His mood didn't dampen and he opened one eye to look at me.

"Stand what?"

"_This_! The silence! Aren't you worried you're parents will find out about our detention?" He looked somewhat thrilled when I said the world 'our' but he quickly brushed it off. He closed his eyes again and snorted.

"My parents could care less about what happens to me at school. And a little silence couldn't hurt once in a while when you hang out with people who talk non-stop." I couldn't help but smile at that. At the same time a picture of Quil popped into our minds and I giggled. I _giggled. _Paul looked as surprised as I was and he stared at me as I fell off of my chair laughing. He was trying not to laugh but he was failing miserably and pretty soon he was on the floor as well. Mrs. Lowell was staring at us like we were crazy. Paul and I continued to roll around on the floor, lost in laughter, until Principal Mickey walked in and told us to stop. With tears in our eyes, we followed him into his office. I smiled up at Paul, still trying not to laugh, and he grinned back down at me. We sat down next to each other in the soft maroon cushion chairs and watched the principal sit down.

"Ah, Mr. Johnson, so nice to see you again. And who's this? A pretty lady you've brought with you this time?" Principal Mickey said in a honey-smooth voice. I tried my hardest not to roll my eyes and instead I looked at the wall. There were all kinds of trophies and certificates of achievement framed all over the walls. _Geeze, self-confident much_, I thought.

"Do you know why you two are here?"

"No." Paul said flatly, all signs of humor gone. You wouldn't have even known he was just laughing his head off. He looked so serious…it was weird. I kept staring at him until I realized they were both looking at me. I blushed and said,

"Because we named our baby Asshole?" Oops, wasn't supposed say that.

"Yes, very good." The principal said, smiling smugly at me. I blushed again and looked down at the floor. _Stop making a dumbass of yourself! Maybe Paul's right, we should of named it that instead_, I thought irritably at myself.

"Well, Mr. Johnson and Ms…."

"Wilson." I coughed. I'm not a fan of my last name.

"Ms. Wilson, you are already both aware of the detention sentence I'm about to give you." I nodded numbly, feeling tears in my eyes. I don't know why but whenever I got embarrassed enough, I start to cry. Probably because I make a fool of myself all of the time. My tear ducts are attatched to my lungs and my cheeks (figuratively speaking). Whenever I blush too much, I'll cry, and if I'm laughing too hard, I'll cry…and it doesn't take very much to make me laugh to hard.

Paul must have noticed my discomfort…or my tears, because he quickly said to the principal,

"She didn't do anything, really. Its only her second day here, anyways. I think she should get let off the hook." The principal must have saw something on my face because he nodded and said,

"Well, since you feel so strongly about that Paul. I'll see you here tomorrow after school. You may leave." I quickly ran out the door and past Mrs. Lowell who watched me leave in surprise. I could almost see the evil smile that formed on her face. I heard the final bell ring and students came rushing out of their classrooms. _Great_, I thought_. Now everyone will see my tears_. I don't even know why I was still crying. Maybe because I kept thinking about the smile Mrs. Lowell gave me. Or maybe it was because I was so angry at Paul. _Paul! That jerk, he'll pay! He's the reason I'm crying and making a fool of myself!_

I quickly began to stuff whatever homework I had into my backpack and slammed my locker shut. I stomped outside and leaned against Blake's convertible. _What's taking them so long? _Finally Mel, Eryn, and Blake stepped into view and they all came rushing towards me.

"What happened? Where'd you go?" Eryn asked.

"Why was Mr. Barney turning red? He looked really scary from where I was sitting." Mel said_. It was even scarier from my point of view_, I thought.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked, suddenly concerned. Damn perception!

"Nothing, promise." I said, wiping away a few tears from my eyes.

"Let's go home, okay? I'll tell you when we get home." They all nodded mutely and we all hopped in. Blake pulled out of the parking lot, cutting more than one person off, and I stared back at school. I spotted Paul walking out the school and staring right back at me with a worried look. I quickly turned around and started humming Little Bitty Pretty One, soon forgetting all about Paul.


	8. Chapter 8

_One Week Later_

_Mel's P.O.V._

_Tuesday_

It's been a week since the whole issue with the office and ShaSha and Paul still weren't on speaking terms. And, quite frankly, it was driving me nuts. Of course, from the corner of my eye, I could see Jacob and the others trying to push them closer together but I think that only made it worse. For the first few days, I wanted to help them see what they were so blind too. Their affection for each other was so obvious and yet so hard for them to see! By the fourth day of the "silent treatment" I decided I had my own love life to worry about. There was a school dance coming up and I was still trying to gather the courage to ask Jacob to go with me.

It was the first class of the day, French. My favorite class, as of the first day of school, anyway. I casually walked to my seat and sat down, ignoring the squeak the chair made when my butt came into contact with it. I'm sure my face was at least ten shades of red but I didn't care. No matter what, I was determined to ask Jacob to the dance.

I was mentally and physically prepared for anything. I waited impatiently as the rest of the students filed in and fidgeted slightly. How was I going to go about this without looking like a total dork? Oh wait that was impossible since I always looked like a dork. Blast these infernal glasses! I'd wear contacts except they itch to much and I'm practically as blind as a bat without my lenses. Why would Jake want to go out with me? I never asked a guy out before, and I'd never had a boyfriend. I haven't even had my first kiss yet! _Deep breaths Mel, he's not even here yet! You'll just have to…uh..what does ShaSha say before every math test? We'll just have to wing it? _

Mr. Jameson hobbled into the room, his tie swaying in the invisible wind, and he hastily fixed it and smiled up at all of us.

"Sorry I was late, class. Now, before we begin, is everyone here?" He asked. ShaSha raised her hand.

"Quil's gone." I reluctantly raised my hand too.

"Jake's…gone too." I said with a sinking feeling. Now how was I supposed to ask him out?

"_Sigh_ Again? I swear it's like they have the plague with those two. Always missing school." Mr. Jameson grumbled, writing down their names on his clipboard, and handing it to one of my classmates who immediately rushed out the door. They were the student runner and so they had permission to skip class and go hand in the Attendance to the Office people.

The rest of class was very slow and it took forever for the bell to ring. Since Jacob was gone, I had to partner up with Arnold and Miranda. Miranda was one of Maria's followers and so she treated me with the greatest disrespect and Arnold was an obnoxious boy who liked to annoy everyone to the point of exploding.

Finally the bell rang and I was out of my seat and out of there faster than anyone. I met the others by their lockers and Blake and Eryn were about to buckle under the weight of their books and ShaSha looked like she was going to fall asleep.

"Being a high schooler sucks." ShaSha said as she put her head against her locker and closed her eyes, playing with her lock. **(A/N: I don't know if I originally planned for them to be in high school yet but now they are, so :P)** I nodded in agreement and we all grabbed our books and headed our separate ways. Blake and Eryn followed me to World History while ShaSha slumped off to her class. I thought I was going to die in World History, it was _that_ boring. Calculus sucked like it always does, just a little bit more today because of Jacob's absence. Leah wasn't in class either today.

Finally lunch time rolled around and the four of us barely managed to make it to the lunch room. Blake and Eryn had even decided to ditch their books and shove them (neatly) in their lockers.

"I'm exhausted!" Eryn whined and shoved the doors open. We all filed into the lunch room and immediately looked to the Guys' table. I felt the last ounces of hope leave me as my eyes graced their table.

It was empty. Save for Kim.

"Oh No!" I groaned and practically collapsed in my favorite spot on the table. Kim looked at us in surprise.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought that maybe the guys would have been able to livin' up our lives a bit but I guess that's out the window." I answered glumly. _And so is my chance of asking Jake to the dance_, I thought.

"Where the heck is everyone?" Eryn asked. Kim suddenly got nervous.

"Oh, um. They left. They couldn't make it to school today." Her story sounded fishy to me and Eryn looked like she was suspicious but she didn't press. We all got our food and ate in silence. I chatted with Kim about whose turn it is to take care of the sack. Apparently it was supposed to be Kim's turn to take care of the baby today but since Seth (and a certain someone) isn't here, along with the rest of the guys, she got the day off and _I_ was stuck babysitting the sack for today. Dirty rotten Quileute boy trying to push all of the work on me. Turns out ShaSha and Eryn also had the sacks for the night and I knew we were all in for a world of pain. And noise.

_Eryn's POV_

_Later that Night_

It took all of our self control not to throw the flour babies out the window. It took all of Mel, Blake, and mine's (?) power to hold ShaSha down. We were failing miserably at it. With some freakish strength, she managed to drag the three of us out the front door and to Blake's car, where she flung us all in the back seats. She sure has some scary powers when she's angry. Mel and I balanced our sacks in our arms, doing our best to keep them quiet but to no avail, while ShaSha not so gracefully tossed hers into the passenger seat. Why were we doing this again? Oh, now I remember.

Revenge.

Ever since the moment we stepped into the door it has been hectic. All of the sacks started crying and by the four hour mark of nonstop wailing, we were convinced the babies were rigged. Of course, Kim didn't have a sack to worry about because her precious Seth wasn't at school today. But even she got annoyed after awhile. The real problem, however, was ShaSha.

Ever since she found out Paul wasn't in school today, she was convinced he was purposefully making her do all the work since they "Hated each others' guts." Yes, I was sick of their "love to hate" relationship too. I knew for a fact that Paul liked ShaSha, Embry told me himself, but I didn't understand why he was giving her such a hard time. I'd heard from the other kids at school that he has a nasty temper and I'm not sure I'd want her being with that kind of guy anyway.

Back to our current predicament, halfway to the five hour mark ShaSha lost her cool and so here we are: speeding through La Push with ShaSha acting like a Nascar driver.

"Where are we going?" Kim asked, distraught. I saw her nails digging into the seat.

"To Paul's house." ShaSha responded hollowly.

"What are we going to do there?" I asked cautiously. She glanced in the rear view mirror with a blank face.

"I'm going to have a talk with Paul." I felt a chill go up my spine. Somebody was definitely going to die. ShaSha looked like she did when those bozos crashed her cousin's wedding. She floored it and drowned out our cries of terror. Two minutes later we arrived at a tiny but cozy yellow house. The lights were on and the delicious smell of home-cooking filled the air. But not even food could stop ShaSha from slamming the car door and stomping up the sidewalk and taking all of her frustration out on the front door. We stood a few feet behind her, nervously waiting to see what our tanned friend would do.

I would just like to state that not even the scariest vampire would be brave enough to cross her path at this moment in time.

A tall handsome boy answered the door and I instantly recgonzied him as Quil. He was surprised to see a much shorter ShaSha glaring at him.

"S-ShaSha!? What, uh, are you doing here so late?" He said, looking panicy.

"Where's Paul?" she said.

"Uh…Paul?"

"Yeah, the one we got to school with. Where is he?"

"He's…uh," The panicked Quil looked for us for help and then looked beyond us and relief flooded his expression. "He's right there!"

Mel, Blake, and I were already turning our heads and not even the shrill sound of Embryn's (yes its our names combined, call it Embryo and you die a horrible death) crying couldn't drown out my terrified scream. It probably wasn't the greatest idea but what was I supposed to do? Smile at the giant silver wolf standing right behind me, next to the forest, and say, "Awww he's so cute! Can I pet him?" Yeah, like that's gonna happen.

Oh my god it ate Paul!

ShaSha jumped when she heard my scream and was in the process of flipping around to see when Quil suddenly stopped her and forced her to look at him. It all happened so fast, I almost didn't have time to blink. Without giving ShaSha the chance to see the humongous monster snarl viciously and run back into the forest, Quil slammed his lips against ShaSha's, leaving the tongue to a minimum. In all honesty, I was too shocked to speak. And so was the rest of us, including Quil. ShaSha was the most petrified and he released her as soon as he'd captured her. She gaped at him in astonishment. She was speechless. Well, her mouth was anyway. She had a pretty good way of talking with her fist.

_POW!_ Right in the kisser! **(A/N: lol family guy quote)**

Although it didn't have that much of an effect on Quil and it probably hurt ShaSha more, he stumbled back a few steps backwards and wiped his mouth while ShaSha proceeded to do the same. The rest of us watched in shock and I was about to say something smart like, "HEY STEP AWAY FROM THE BRUNETTE!" and then say, "OH MY GAWD PAUL GOT EATEN BY A GIANT FREAKING WOLF!" But before I could put my senses back together, a dark blur shot past us and raced up the sidewalk. Quil saw recognized him before any of us did and the look of utter fear confused me for a second. Quil took a hasty step back and ShaSha flipped around only to see Paul, looking alive and well, step around her and punch Quil in the face with all of his might. Quil pretty much flew and disappeared into the house while ShaSha looked at Paul in surprise.

He was shaking so bad that his whole body was starting to blur, but just a bit. Forgetting our crying babies Mel, Blake, and I raced up the sidewalk to where Paul and ShaSha were. Paul looked murderous and he glared at Quil, who was lying on the floor in the hall moaning and cupping his nose, maliciously.

"Don't you ever freaking touch her again or I'll rip you apart." Paul spat, only he didn't say "freaking." ShaSha stared at him with a strange look in her eye, momentarily forgetting she was angry with him, and smiled ever so slightly. Paul didn't seem to notice and the secret moment was completely ruined when Paul turned his anger at her.

"And you! What the hell do you think you're doing here at this time of night? Do you have any idea what could have happened to you if Quil hadn't answered the door? Some freaking rapist could have snuck up behind you and kidnapped you! What would you have done then, huh?" He shouted. Those kids at school weren't kidding when they said Paul had an anger issue. I wanted to step in and drag ShaSha away before he hurt somebody else but she was quicker than me. She shoved the flour baby (wow I didn't even know she had that with her) into his chest and, never breaking eye contact, gave him the iciest glare I have ever seen.

"You know what Paul? You have been giving me nothing but crap and it is seriously ticking me off? If you don't wanna work with me, fine. We can fail the class and I'll just take it again, with a _different_ partner. I can't stand to work with you anymore! You know why? Because you're a big, fat, annoying, loud, temperamental, idiot _and_ you're a bully! _I hate you_!"

He was shaking so bad now I knew nothing good would come out of it. My fear for my friend overcame all the rest of my senses and I didn't even notice when another Quileute guy, a much older looking one, stepped out of the house and started dragging Paul towards the forest. My only instinct was to get my friends and I out of there. Something weird was definitely going on with these guys. I grabbed ShaSha's shirt, reading to pull her with all of my might if I had too, and glanced at Paul briefly.

I would have missed the transformationhad I blinked.

The shaking was tremendous now and he exploded into a giant silver wolf, the one I had seen just minutes ago. The Quileute guy next to him dodged the swipe of Paul's paw and exploded into a huge black wolf next to him. They growled at each other and then their massive heads turned to us. They're whole bodies froze as if they were fearing our reaction.

I wish I could tell you my reaction was normal and that I didn't start screaming my head off or anything, I just stared blankly and my mind went on hold, but then I'd be lying. That would be ShaSha's reaction. Me? I started screaming. It was kind of ironic since I was the one who always thought it would be super cool to meet a vampire or a werewolf. Heck, I didn't even know they existed! Mel tripped and landed on her butt on the grass, her eyes were wide and she gaped at the two wolves in front of us and Blake was hanging onto my other arm, shivering terribly. I am not going to lie to you, I thought we were going to die. I looked at ShaSha fearfully and realized she wasn't paying as much attention to the two giant werewolves in front of her as she was to the pile of flour in front of them. I wanted to yell at her, to scream for her to react and get the heck out of here, but it was too late and her expression had darkened considerably.

With the remaining ounces of courage left in me I managed to look away from the wolves' teeth, those big sharp scary teeth, and looked at their feet. The pile of flour and shredded cloth gently started to blow away with the wind and my first initial reaction was wanting to smack ShaSha upside the head.

He tore the flour bag. Paul killed the baby. Paul, the freaking werewolf Paul with serious anger management issues, absolutely destroyed the flour bag. And ShaSha was angry. No, she was _pissed_. How the hell could she be pissed at a time like this!?

Tears were flowing out of her eyes and her brown face was red. What did she think she was going too do to a two (wow lots of 2's) giant monsters? In one fluid motion she bent over and slipped her shoe off of her foot (she was wearing a pair of combat boots with steel toed heels Mel never wore) and raised it above her head. She screamed, letting out all of her stress and frustration into her voice, and something like "THIS IS SPARTA!" could have been inserted there but all you heard was screaming piercing the still night…

…and chucked the shoe at Paul. It was a direct bull's-eye.

I'm pretty sure I fainted then. I realized something. I was right with my earlier prediction. Someone was definitely going to die tonight.

And that someone, was _us_.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight nor anyone else in this story except the teachers and ShaSha :D

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews Melissa! I will surely make this chapter a good one just for you~! I have some HUGE ideas coming up and so a lot of chapters will be posted this week (since you guys are already aware I have no specific time of update)! Thanks for reading and enjoy!

_Eryn's POV_

I cracked my eyes open, just a little bit, and instantly regretted it and shut them again. The bright light was now burned into the back of my eyelids and I was forced to open them again. All I saw was white. Suddenly it was like I was having my own mini concert and Ode To Joy started playing in my head. It echoed nicely off of the plain white walls in the room and the soft violin gave me a sense of peacefulness. Where was I? Was this heaven? It was so nice and warm here. Even the white walls were pretty.

"Eryn? Eryn?" I heard my name being called and I turned to see a Greek god staring back at me. Embry. His expression was filled with such warmth and the smile on his face made me want to melt. My heart beat escalated, as did the music, as he opened his arms and broadened his smile, never breaking eye contact.

"Come." Was all he said. He was unbelievably handsome in the bright light that shinned on him from nowhere. I happily walked towards him, everything felt like slow motion. As I reached his arms the music reached its climax and my heart rapidly beat in my chest. He wrapped his arms around me, engulfing me in such warmth, and locked me inside his chocolate brown orbs. I was so in love. This had to be love, what else could it be? Violins sang around us and almost automatically our heads leaned in closer and closer towards each other. We closed our eyes, our lips getting closer and closer. A smile formed on my lips just as his brushed against mine. This was heaven, it had to be.

I loved him. I was in love with Embry. Even though we were just in high school and we only met a few weeks ago, I was utterly in love with him.

"I love you…" I whispered against his lips. "I love you, Embry."

I opened my eyes and so did he. He fully pressed his lips against mine, just for a moment, and pulled away. Our heads touched and I was in pure bliss. He smelled so wonderful and he was so warm!

"I love you too, Eryn." He mumbled and I could have died happy right there. But like all wonderful things, it must come to an end and it was like somebody had taken the record player and thrown it out a window. The music comically stopped abruptly, although I didn't think it was funny, and ShaSha's voice pierced my dream like a needle into a balloon and popped my fantasies.

"PAUL I SWEAR TO FREAKING GOD IF YOU EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN I WILL TEAR OFF ONE OF YOUR LEGS AND BEAT YOU WITH IT!"

I opened my eyes for real and found myself staring at a ceiling. I sat up, rubbing my head, and looked to see the chaos unfolding beside me.

All of the guys were packed into the tiny living room, along with Mel and Blake, who were huddled together on the big recliner in the corner wrapped in a blanket. They looked safe, not even remotely frightened and they actually looked amused, and next to me Embry noticed I was awake and greeted me with a heavenly smile. I blushed insanely, remembering my dream, and made a mental note to kill ShaSha when I had the chance.

"Hey you're awake! That was quite a scare they must have given you!" he laughed. I blinked at him and then looked around so more.

"What's going on? Where am I?"

"You're in Emily's house. Don't worry, she'll take good care of you."

"Where's ShaSha?" I asked, pulling off the blanket that had been covering me and sitting upright on the couch.

"She's giving Paul a hard time. She's really mad at him." He replied, looking at me worryingly.

"She's still pissed about that?" I muttered. Stupid ShaSha, figures she'd hold grudges over the dumbest things.

"Are you sure you're alright? You hit the ground pretty hard back there. You might still have a concussion."

"You saw that? Well whatever, I'm fine." I grumbled. How embarrassing.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME! WHAT ARE YOU MY DAMN BODYGUARD?! AND I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NEVER TO TALK TO ME AGAIN!" ShaSha's enraged voice rang through the small house and I saw her storm past the living room, Paul hot on her heels looking lost but determined.

"ShaSha if you'll just let me explain---" He started.

"Explain WHAT? YOU EXPLODED INTO A FREAKING WOLF! WHAT'S THERE TO EXPLAIN?" She interrupted.

"I'm a werewolf, ShaSha!" He said.

"YOU THINK I DIDN'T KNOW THAT? THANK YOU CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!" She yelled.

"I'm not the only one, either. There's more of us." He told her in a mildly even voice, trying to stay calm although I could see him shaking every time they passed into view. They were starting to slow down in their march around the house, I could tell.

"This is just like watching a soap opera." Quil said from the floor, munching on a bowl of popcorn. The girl next to him, Leah, snorted.

"Our lives are a soap opera." She said in a bored way.

"True." He replied, not taking his eyes off of the hallway.

"Vampires exist too. They drink human blood but they don't have fangs." Paul said. That surprised me. Vampires were real? Oh wait, if that were true than that means werewolves are real too. Drat.

"Vampires? Get real." She said.

"Its true! A whole family of them lives in a big house in Forks." He insisted.

"Right, and I bet unicorns love to prance around in the forest and witches fly around here all the time." She stopped walking and turned to face him. "Paul you are such a liar."

"I exploded into a wolf didn't I?" he stopped too.

"Could have been a prank. Pay back from Maria for spiking her drink."

"ShaSha I would never lie to you until I absolutely have to." He said and glanced at the tall Native American guy who had just entered the living room from the kitchen. He looked surprised.

"Are you two fighting?" he asked.

"You bet." Jacob laughed from over by Mel. Everyone seemed to find this whole thing humorous, save for Mel, Blake, and I. Just then I realized Kim was there too, hidden in Jared's large arms. She looked nervous, as if she wasn't quite sure how everything would turn out. To be honest, I wasn't quite sure myself. You never knew what was going to happen with that tan skinned brunette.

"Paul says that there are such things as unicorns and witches and that vampires apparently exist and he's a werewolf in disguise." ShaSha said, pointing accusingly at Paul.

"I did not say unicorns and witches were real, I just said that I was a werewolf and that vampires exist. I'm telling the truth, ShaSha. Sam, please help me drill this into her thick head!" He said in exasperation. Sam stared.

"You two aren't getting along? But you're imprints!"

Everyone stared back at him.

"Imp—Wait, you're saying you believe him too? What is wrong with you people!" ShaSha shouted and then whirled around to face Paul.

"I don't know what's going on here but what I do know is that you are a self-centered arrogant jerk and now I have to make up some excuse to tell Mr. Barney what happened to our _baby_." She turned to us.

"Guys I think we should leave now." We all looked at each other, unsure of what to do. We were curious about the Guys and ShaSha was too but she was too blinded by her anger to think much. It would be better just to go home before someone _else_ got hurt and forget we ever saw anything. At least that's what we were thinking, but no one ever cares about what we think. Suddenly a door slammed open from down the hall and a boy who looked a little younger than us stormed into the living room in nothing but boxers. His short black hair **(A/N: I imagine him as Taylor Lautner) **was tousled to one side, bed head, and he looked extremely pissed. He stopped just in front of ShaSha and Paul.

"WILL. YOU. SHUT. UP! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP! JUST FREAKIN' KISS AND MAKE UP AND LET ME GO BACK TO BED!!!!"

After he roared the speech we had all been wanting to say for the longest time, he did the unthinkable. He put each hand behind both of their heads and pushed them together. They were both too shocked to resist and it was like everything was in slow motion. Their heads flew together and, as if we really had been watching a soap opera, their lips crashed together and they kissed. For a moment, no one moved, except for the boy who huffed and stomped back into his room and slammed the door behind him.

We all stared at shock as ShaSha and Paul gawked at each other (sort of) with their lips still connected. Paul was the first to recover. He raised his hands and grabbed each side of ShaSha's face and made the kiss became deeper. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair and got really into it. I just stared, my eye twitching a little bit. Oh sure, _she_ gets to have a make out session with the guy of her dreams but I don't?

Life is cruel. Very cruel.

That's when the catcalls began and wolf whistles started. I huffed in my little spot on the couch while Mel and Blake rooted for them, although not quite as loudly as the others. It was a little awkward to see our friend making out with a guy in the middle of a room.

Suddenly a woman entered the living room, looking confused. She was pretty, but she had scars running down one side of her face. I wondered what kind of accident she must have gotten in, and decided it didn't really matter and that her scars made her look even more beautiful.

"Was that Brady who I just heard screaming?" she asked, looking at the guys and Leah. Quil finished the last of his popcorn and shrugged.

"Well there was a lot of screaming going on here before, but the loudest screams were definitely coming from Brady." He said. Leah snorted again.

"That's nothing out of the ordinary." She muttered. The woman studied their faces, probably trying to figure out what had been going on. She must not have been in the house for awhile if she didn't hear ShaSha and Paul's shouting. Then she noticed Mel, Kim, ShaSha, and I mingled amongst the group. _That_ changed everything.

"Oh, you must be the new imp—I mean the girls from California! I've heard a lot about you from the boys! What do you think of La Push, Washington, the second rainiest spot in the U.S. next to Forks?" She said. We looked at each other.

"Well, the first day we got here all of the guys started acting strangely and treating us like we had the plague." Melissa said.

"All of the guys started being evasive and distancing themselves from me and my friends." Kim said next.

"We're being forced to pair up with said guys and now our lives have become one sack short of happiness." I snorted. Stupid sacks.

"And apparently werewolves exist." ShaSha finished.

"So, so far, our "vacation" has been an absolute blast." Kim said. The woman stared at us in shock. Then she sobered up and said,

"So you know?"

"Yeah, we know." Melissa said.

"Unfortunately." I muttered.

"I'm hungry." ShaSha grumbled. Okay, it is WAAY to late to function properly. We were starting to get off topic.

"Oh…well…I'm sorry about that." She looked greatly confused and flustered. She looked at the others but they all avoided her gaze. She looked back at the four of us.

"Well, um, dinner's ready if you want anything. I've made lots so—" She started to say but then ShaSha all but flew away from her spot next to Paul and landed in front of her.

"YOU HAVE FOOD?!" ShaSha looked at her with big eyes. She was totally surprised by her reaction. Poor soul.

"Um, yes, its right in the kitchen if you'd like some. Everything is on the tab—"

"AND YOU LET IT JUST SIT THERE AND GET COLD!" ShaSha all but yelled and darted past her. Everyone stared after like she was crazy, save Melissa, Kim, and I. We were used to this behavior.

ShaSha NEVER missed a meal.

My stomach suddenly growled and Embry looked up at me in surprise. Then he smiled that breath-taking smile of his (oh yeah I was going to kill ShaSha, now I remember). He stood up and helped me stand up.

"Shall we go eat?" he asked. I nodded numbly, lost in my fantasy of Embry embracing me. Then something hit me.

"Where are our sacks?" I asked him. He looked guilty.

"Uh…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. There, I said it.

**Author's Note:** Alright, guys, things are going to start changing! I'm sorry if everything is starting to sound a little OOC but that's because these two chapters and maybe the next are kinda filler chapters and I needed to get them out of the way. The big kahuna has yet to appear! I can't wait to show you what weird stuff I come up with in my mind and hopefully everything won't be an EPIC FAIL! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!

_Kim's POV_

Dinner was quiet, mostly because ShaSha was too busy stuffing her face with a turkey leg. She looked like a dog with a bone. She fit right in with the others. Everyone ate like an animal, save for Eryn, Mel, and I. We could only stare as everyone mauled their food, mountains and mountains of food, like it was the first time they'd ever eaten (or their last).

"That's disgusting." I said. Seth stopped eating and looked at me.

"What is?" His whole mouth was smeared with barbecue sauce. If he hadn't been so good-looking, I would have been totally grossed out. Instead, I grabbed my napkin and wiped his mouth for him. He was surprised but then he looked at me with complete adoration when he realized what I was doing.

"Thanks." He said, his voice raspy. I blushed crazily and put my napkin back down.

"N-no problem." If you haven't figured it out already, I have a huge crush on Seth. He was always so sweet to me, ever since the first day I met him, which was my first day as a La Push high school student. He'd comforted me and made me feel welcome when I knew all of my friends were back in California. At first I thought he might have liked me, who knows, but then I had my doubts. He was incredibly good looking with a body to die for. There was no way he'd want to go for a geek like me. It seemed like we were close, but he always distanced himself from me so that i couldn't quite grasp his feelings on me. Maybe this is why he was so cautious around me. Oh hell, I might as well wing it. Not much else can surprise me anyway.

"So Seth. There's a dance coming up, yes?" I asked, not looking up from my plate. He kinda choked on his carrots and he looked up at me, startled.

"Uh, yeah, the Masquerade Ball. I hear its going to be pretty big. Why…?" He stared hard at me. Now everyone was watching us.

"Well, I was thinking of going." I said, still not looking at him. Play it cool, Blake, be calm and collected. Even as I rooted myself on, I felt my heart pounding against my chest. Seth now turned his full attention of me.

"Oh really? I was too." He paused for a second. "Do you have a date?"

The kitchen was now dead silent. Nobody was moving or eating (big surprise there). I still refused to look up at him.

"Maybe. It depends. Do you have a date?"

"Maybe." I could hear the smile in his voice. "Why do you ask?"

"Well," I gulped. Here goes nothing. "I was hoping maybe you'd ask me to the dance." I looked up at him and we stared each other deep into the eyes. His sweet smile never left his face, if anything else it got even bigger.

"Oh, well in that case. Blake?"

"Yes?" I breathed. Oh god is this really happening?

"Will you go to the Masquerade Ball with me?"He said. Everyone's jaw dropped, mine included. Then I grinned and grabbed his hand.

"Of course!"

Everyone let out a breath I didn't know they had been holding. Mel, Eryn, and ShaSha all grinned at me and all of the guys were high-fiving and patting Seth on the back. Everyone except Leah, of course. But she looked a little proud. I wonder why.

"Well Seth, looks like you're a big boy now." She said. We both looked at her.

"Oh, uh Leah! I forgot about you." Seth admitted hurriedly. He looked nervous. She stared at him with her arms crossed.

"Nothing new there."

"Umm, so, what do you think? Not that your opinion really matters cause she's my uh—"he glanced at me—"imprint." Leah's eyes narrowed and I narrowed mine back. What does she have to do with anything? Why should her opinion matter? She was just a jerk who was bitchy to everyone! Why does Seth need _her_ permission to take me to the ball?

"So, you think your good enough for little Seth?" She said to me, leaning forward on the table. I glared at her.

"Why do you care? As far as I'm concerned, you don't care about anybody!" I said. She glared full force at me and Seth panicked and tried to calm us both down. Didn't work.

"Maybe that's true, I don't know. Put yourself in my shoes for awhile and we'll see who doesn't care about anybody." She growled. Yes, literally growled. All of the guys were watching her, waiting for her to explode into a wolf probably, because she was shaking a little. Then she stopped.

"But now's not the time to worry about my past. Its Seth's future that matters." She said, giving me a cold look.

"And how does his future apply to _you_?"

"Well, I _am_ his older sister. Is it so wrong for me to want to know what kind of girl my baby brother's dating?"

I gaped at her. I stuttered but nothing that made sense came out. LEAH, chick who hates everybody and doesn't give a crap, LEAH, is Seth's _sister_?! I stared at Seth and he grinned sheepishly.

"Whoops, I thought you knew that." He said. OBVIOUSLY NOT! Then he turned to Leah.

"So…is she okay?" He looked incredibly hopeful, which made me kind of flattered, but then kind of scared. What if Leah didn't approve of me? Would Seth cast me aside for a better suited date? Oh I hope not! Why did I ever open my mouth? Leah has to hate me even more so than before!

"Well…?" Seth whimpered. She looked at me for a long time and then she sighed.

"She's absolutely perfect for you. I can't think of anyone who would match your dorky personality better." Everyone's jaws dropped and Seth smiled hugely. He dived across the table and gave her a hug, which she protested against but returned anyway. I was in shock. That was the first time I ever heard Leah say anything nice to anyone, especially me! I smiled weakly at her.

"Thank you." I said sincerely.

"Whatever. Its only because Seth is so immature and he needs a good steady girlfriend to bring up his I.Q. a little bit." She said.

"Wait, I only agreed to be his date to the Masquerade Ball! I'm not his girlfriend!" Then I looked over at him and caught him staring back at me.

"…am I?" I said with a little hope. He smiled and pulled me closer to him, which made me blush redder than Mel had ever blushed before.

"You are now." I pretty much melted on the spot and I snuggled into his arms. All of my friends squealed like a bunch of little girls and high-fived each other and then turned their enthusasiam on me.

"About time!" Eryn said.

"You two will make such a cute couple!" Mel cooed, probably envisioning our wedding or something.

"Seth, if you ever, ever break her heart, I am not ashamed to say I will kill you. That's a promise." ShaSha said seriously, but you could see the happiness dancing in her eyes. Seth looked back at her seriously.

"I promise from the bottom of my soul I will never break her heart." He said. I blushed, amazed at how noble he was being, and hid my face in my hands. ShaSha grinned back at him.

"That's good enough for me. Congratulations!" I put both hands on my cheeks and smiled so hard my cheeks hurt. I've never been so happy. I don't know why, it feels as if we've known each other forever, yet I was still so thrilled to know that I was his number one now. Well, perhaps Number Half because Leah must be his number one too, so she's probably the other Number Half.

"So, what color dress will you be getting?" Eryn asked, excited. I thought about it for a moment.

"Ooh, you should get a gold dress! You'd look so pretty in that!" Mel exclaimed. ShaSha nodded.

"Yeah, and you should get a matching mask! Maybe we'll even find something with music notes on it since I know you like music so much." I smiled at my friends.

"Well, I guess we'll all just have to go shopping together!"

"Shopping?" Emily said as she walked into the kitchen with Sam right behind her. She was a small woman, scarred but sweet, and if her husband was any more mushy and loving towards her than he already is he'd be gay. It's a little embarrassing to watch, but I really like them. They seem like nice people. She already reminded me of my mom.

"WHO HOO! SHOPPING TRIP!" ShaSha, Mel, and Eryn all but screamed.

"YAY NEW SHOES!" Mel squealed.

"HOORAY FOR NEW VIDEO GAMES!" ShaSha roared.

"YES! MORE BOOKS!" Eryn grinned evilly. ShaSha and Mel looked at her in disappointment.

"What?" Eryn asked defensively.

"You're boring." Mel said.

"Pssh, as if you don't have enough shoes as it is." Eryn replied. We all watched in amusement as the girls squabbled and I snuggled more into Seth's chest.

"Today has been hectic." I mumbled into his shirt. He nodded and rested his chin on my head. It already felt like we'd been a couple forever.

"You have no idea." We stayed like that for awhile. Then:

"Seth, can you tell me more about being a werewolf?" I asked, looking up at him. He smiled down at me.

"Later. At the bonfire. You can invite everyone."

"The bonfire?"

"All of the tribe gathers together and shares stories about our tribes' upbringing and it explains more about being a werewolf. You'll understand everything then."

"Where is it?" I asked.

"At First Beach. I'll give you directions and maybe I'll take you there another time." He said. I smiled.

"That sounds like a good idea."

And then we were thrown back into the conversation.

"So are you guys going to the Masquerade Ball as well?" Emily asked ShaSha, Mel, and Eryn. They all looked at each other.

"Well, we don't really have anyone to go with." Eryn said. Again, Sam looked confused.

"You don't?"

"Nope." ShaSha said with a pop on the "p". Sam stared at the guys.

"_No_ _one_, asked you to the dance?" He said, giving all of the guys a hard look. They all avoided his gaze save for Seth.

"Nobody even hinted they wanted to take us." Mel grumbled quietly. Then ShaSha tried to shake it off with a smile.

"We're not exactly the most popular girls in school." She laughed, scratching the back of her neck.

"It's all about looks and social status with today's guys." Eryn stated bitterly. I felt really bad for all of my friends who were now drowning in their misery. How could people be so cruel to us?

"It's the same thing every year isn't it?" ShaSha mumbled. I sat up in Seth's lap.

"Well, if you guys aren't going to go…" I started to say but then they all jumped up in a frenzy.

"Oh no don't go into any trouble!"

"You finally got a boyfriend; don't ruin your first "date" just for us!"

"We'll be fine! We'll just carry out our normal ritual."

"Ritual?" Emily repeated. Eryn looked at her and smiled.

"Whenever there was a dance and we weren't asked to go to it, we'd all go see a scary movie and then have a big sleepover and we'd all freak out and watch some Disney movies and sing along until we got too tired." She explained. Sam stared at her.

"And this ritual, happens often?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yup, none of us have been asked out since the seventh grade." He glared pointedly at the rest of the guys.

"Umm," Jacob was the first to move. "Mel, actually there's been something I've been meaning to ask you." He said. She looked at him in surprise.

"Really? What?"

"Will you…well, will you go to the Masquerade dance with me?" Mel's jaw dropped but she quickly recovered and nodded her head "yes."

"YES! Yes I would love to go to the dance with you!" Jacob's face broke out into the biggest loopy grin I've ever seen and he grabbed Mel's hand. Then Eryn looked at Embry.

"Embry?"

"Yeah?" They were both staring at each other as if it was something they did all the time, which they probably did.

"Will you be my date for the Masquerade Ball?" She said hopefully, never taking her eyes off of his. He held her hand in his.

"Of course. Who else would I go with?" They put their heads together and we all stared at him in surprise.

"WHOA WHOA hold on a minute, when did this happen!? Take it slow, for goodness' sake, we're only in high school!" ShaSha said and scooted away from them only to bump into Jacob and Mel who were huddled next to each other. I had to laugh at how lost she looked.

Everyone quieted down and we all looked at Paul and ShaSha. They avoided each other's gaze.

Silence.

"Paul, is there anything you want to say to ShaSha?" Sam inquired. Paul glared at him and then glanced at ShaSha who was looking at him now. There was something unexplainable in her expression. Was it…hope? Fear? I couldn't tell. Paul suddenly stood up from his seat.

"I'm going to head home. I've got a lot of homework to do." He mumbled. Wow, lamest excuse in the world. Way to go Paul. Way to ruin someone's life. He didn't look at ShaSha again and he started heading for the front door, which was only a few feet away from the kitchen. We all stared after him in tense silence when we heard another chair screech. Before we knew what was happening, ShaSha had jumped out of her chair and raced up to him and crashed into his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and one hand ran through his hair. She tugged him downwards, seeing as he was a few inches taller than her, and gave him a big sloppy kiss on the lips (Oh no, not this again).

He put his hands on either side of her face and deepened the kiss (Oh geez, it is happening again). She pulled away and stared up at him with her arms still hooked around his neck.

"Paul…" She said giving him the saddest look in the entire world. I saw his heart break and he looked completely torn.

"Don't leave me." She mumbled. I could instantly tell that this was seriously hurting her pride and that it was taking all of her courage not to spit out an insult and run away and hide. That brunette was seriously falling for this guy.

Paul kissed her on the lips again and put his forehead against hers.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He mumbled. She stared up at him.

"Yes." We all breathed in relief. We were sure that was going to end badly. Thank God for ShaSha and her ability to overpower her pride! But…something was wrong. She didn't look right, even though she was secured tightly in his arms with their heads together. Minds connected.

"Paul…" she asked shakily. "Are we…dating?"

He smiled and kissed her nose and let her go. "Obviously…dumbass."

Her eyes fluttered closed. "Asshole." She muttered and then fell to the floor. Paul frantically hovered over her, trying to wake her up, but the girls and I just smiled. ShaSha was smiling as she lied on the floor, totally out of it from fainting.

"Lovely, just what we need. More hormonal teenagers." Sam said from his perch next to Emily who looked incredibly concerned for ShaSha. I laughed in agreement.

We were all so happy! I am definitely grateful my friends came to visit me in this little town called La Push, where mythical creatures are not an uncommon sight and all of the boys were six feet tall and coated with muscles. I'm not going to lie, over these past few months I've been here, I've really learned to love this place and I think the others are realizing it too.

This is Heaven. With Seth by my side, nothing could go wrong! Absolutely nothing could spoil our happiness right now.

This was going to be the greatest Masquerade Ball ever!


	11. Important Author's Note!

**Author's Note:** Okay guys, I am sorry but my flashdrive where all of my VERY IMPORTANT files are kept is officially cracked in half (whoops, my bad) so that is why it's taking so long for me to update on The Lost Girl and Tales of Imprintees. I haven't lost any of my files because I quickly pulled them all up before it totally crashed and so there is still hope! Hopefully this problem will be fixed soon so I will still try to update another chapter of Tales of Imprintees sometime soon. Another note is that please _STOP CALLING ME OUT ON THE WAY GABBY ACTS!!! _I don't hang out with little kids at all so I get mixed up with her age and I have been having problems with it and so I am changing it again. She will be like six or something (use your imagination because I have no idea) and she will be an intelligent child and so she talks a bit more adult-ish than most kids. I'm sorry for the confusion but it was kind of annoying me and so I just wanted to make some things clear.

I will update The Lost Girl as soon as I can (it's almost finished anyway) and try and get all of my files onto a different flashdrive. Thanks for reading my fanfics and reviewing and you have all been great to me! Thanks!

-jacob-emmettluvr


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. Just this idea and my crazy imagination.

**Author's Note:** I'm listening to Mine, Mine, Mine from Pocahontas so like Aro and his need of owning every single mythical creature out there XD. Now things are going to get interesting. Sorry if this chapter is kind of lame, I'm out of it today. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!

_Mel's POV _

_Friday_

We had a little over twenty four hours left until the Ball. We were shopping in a frenzy, barely giving ourselves time to eat or even think about anything other than the Ball. I blame ShaSha and her contagious procrastination. Right now we were in Port Angeles, having a screaming contest. It was around eight o'clock and this was the last store that had any appropriate dresses. It seemed as if every dress we picked matched us perfectly. We were all choosing the perfect dresses and showing them off to each other. Oh, the boys are going to _love_ this!

"Ta-da!" Eryn announced and jumped out of the dressing room. Our jaws dropped in awe and we all clapped and cheered in agreement. That dress looked _dazzling_ on her!

"So what do you think?" She asked, spinning around for us. We were all grinning hugely.

"That looks gorgeous on you!" Blake shouted. **(A/N: Dresses and masks are on my profile ! :D)**

"Just wait until Embry sees you in it! There'll be hormonal teenagers all around!" ShaSha joked and we all started laughing. The dress looked perfect on her. It was an emerald green and the top half of the dress hugged her form perfectly and then became flowy at the bottom. Cool diamond designs decorated the dress and sparkles danced around the dressy part. ShaSha handed her, her mask and grinned as she put it on.

"You look like a green queen!" Blake said. Eryn shook her head.

"No way! If anyone looks like a queen, it's you Blake! Your dress is absolutely gorgeous! I can't believe we actually managed to find one with music notes on it!" Blake smiled, and looked down at the bagged dress in her arms. It definitely looked fit for a queen. The dress was a gold color and it hugged her form perfectly. A piece of the dress flowed behind her, kind of like a wedding dress's would, and it only added to the elegance of the whole thing. Tiny music notes danced over the bindings of the dress and her mask was no different.

"You think Embry's going to flip? Just wait until Seth sees you in that! You look like royalty!" I said to her. She put her hand on her hip and looked at me in amusement.

"And what about you? That white dress definitely flatters you with your red hair. I bet you anything that when Jacob sees you in it he'll be envisioning your guy's wedding!" I blushed like crazy and momentarily envisioned Jake and I at the altar. I smiled to myself and clutched my solid white dress closer to me; my mask resting on top of it. Would he think of me like that? I wish someone would. That might bring up my self-esteem a bit. Oh heck, he asked me to go with him! Who knows what that boy is thinking? Just then I realized ShaSha had disappeared.

"Where's ShaSha?" I asked the other two.

"Right here." I turned around and gasped. She looked amazing in her dress! It was solid red, her favorite color, and under the corset was beautiful wavy material that seemed to fluff ShaSha up like a peacock's feathers. She tied her matching mask around her head and smiled at us. She looked like a mysterious beauty that was just waiting to reveal herself to everyone.

"That. Looks. So. Good. On. You!" I managed to get out.

"When Paul sees you, he'll be all over you like wasps on a Mountain Dew can!" Blake teased. ShaSha blushed and stuck her tongue out at us. We all laughed. There was a moment of silence and then we all started screaming like idiots in the middle of the store.

"This is going to be so great!" ShaSha said twirling around.

"I can't wait!" I squealed.

"Nobody's going to ruin this for us! Not even stupid Maria!" Eryn vowed, making a determined expression. Blake watched us with a smile plastered on her face. Her eyes were watery and she wiped her tears away with her free hand.

"Oh you guys! I'm so glad you all came to visit me! This has been the best few months of my entire life!" She said sincerely. We all grinned and had a big group hug.

After we finished our "girl moment" we all eventually headed to the front desk and paid for our dresses. We're lucky Blake's aunt is so generous! Ooh I can't wait to show her our dresses! We were all walking out of the mall to the car when something hit me, or rather somebody did. They must have been in a big hurry because when we came into contact, it felt like I had sideswiped a brick wall.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" I turned around and shouted at the guy. I couldn't see their face clearly because the hood of their jacket was up. The person twisted around and a curtain of blonde hair draped over the inside of the hood. A girl no older than me glared at me with such hostility that I was eager to forget I said anything and turn tail and _run_. She was absolutely beautiful, only further adding to my embarrassments. Now my face was probably the color of a tomato. Wait, were her eyes _red_?

"Why don't _you_ watch where _you're_ going?" She growled at me. I quickly took a few steps backwards and ran into ShaSha, who was in the middle of a discussion with Blake about whose hubby would drool more. Without giving her any time to react, she fell forward and crashed into the second stranger who had been steadily trailing after the scary woman.

He caught her by the shoulders and held her upright. Boy, did he have some good reflexes!

"Oh, sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." ShaSha said, straightening herself. "Thanks for catching me." She tried to step away but his hands were tightly secured onto her shoulders.

"Um…you can let go of me now." She said, looking a little worried now. The guy looked a couple years older and he was also extremely handsome. His pale face was perfectly built, as was the rest of him. It wasn't like he was a body builder, it just seemed like he took care of himself. He stared at ShaSha with blood red eyes as if he had seen something amazing. He smiled at ShaSha; a smile that would have caused Maria to faint on the spot, and continued to hold onto her.

"You…are absolutely beautiful. How in the world did you manage to keep such a clear complexion?" He asked, inspecting her face.

"Uh…" She trailed off, looking lost. Blake and Eryn stopped walking and stood a little ahead of us, looking nervous.

"What is your name, child?" He said. Uhh, okay scary. Dude our age just called ShaSha, _child_. Can this get any freakier?

"Um, Shawnetta."

"Shawnetta…what a beautiful name. Yes, you look just like her. Indeed, there is no mistaking it. You look just like Didyme. Marcus would be very pleased if I brought you to him…" He paused for moment, stroking the side of her face. I could tell she was struggling to get away but his grip was insanely strong.

"Hey! Let her go!" Eryn shouted at him. He pretended he didn't hear her.

"Young lady, would you be opposed to coming back to Italy with me to meet a close friend of mine? He would be very pleased to see someone as…perfect as you." He asked in a silky smooth voice. It seemed that was how he always talked. ShaSha was totally freaked out but she was still trying to be polite, probably to keep this guy calm in case he decides to do something dangerous.

"No, thanks. I, um, have someone who's waiting for me back at home. I promised them…I wouldn't be gone long." She struggled out. I could tell the grip on her shoulders was getting tighter.

"Stop it!" I screamed.

"I thought you'd say that, since you're obviously one of them. You may be beautiful but you still reek like _dog_." He said, actually looking disappointed. We all froze, staring at him in surprise. Did he know about the boys' secret? Is he going to tell everyone about it?

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone. The only person's life I am interested in is _yours_." Then it was like a light bulb had lit up above his head. He grinned down at ShaSha. "Shawnetta was it? There is a Masquerade Ball coming up, correct?"

She barely managed to nod her head. Her face was twisted with a painful expression. I wanted to help my friend, but I had no idea what to do. Should I call the guys? I dug into my pocket and took out my cell-phone. I quickly flipped it open and went to start dialing Jacob's number when it was suddenly ripped out of my hand. I looked up in shock at the strange man and stared at his hand.

In it was my cell-phone and in his free hand was ShaSha's shoulder. She was gripping onto his shoulder, trying to get away, but it seemed nothing would work. Her pained expression twisted as he gripped her even harder. Just a little more and I knew he would dislocate her shoulder. How did he do that? He should have had to use both hands to get that cell-phone away from me! I was holding it so tight! It doesn't even look like he even moved! He smiled at me in an amused sort of way and then smiled at ShaSha.

"My name is Aro and this will not be the last time we meet, Ms. Shawnetta. I can promise you that I will see you at the Ball tomorrow night. Until then, why don't we keep this as our little secret, hmm? Just in case one of your _little friends_ decides to go and tattle on me to your monstrous soulmates." He said and crushed my phone into bits and pieces in his hand. The girl from earlier looked around in anticipation.

"My Lord, its getting late. Lord Caius will be very displeased if we're late again." She warned him. He made a pouty face (if that's possible).

"Oh Heidi my dear, you and Jane have always been such worrywarts! Caius is always displeased about one thing or another and I can assure you we will get there on the time that was listed." Then he looked at us. "Besides, I just wanted to have a little fun before the meeting. Marcus will be _very_ interested to hear that I have found his dead wife."

"Very well, we shall leave, for now. Remember my new friend, tomorrow you will see me again. And this time, you won't be let off so easily. After all, Didyme was very well known for her knack of slipping between our fingers. Ta-ta." He said to ShaSha and then they walked away into the darkness, leaving us alone in the parking lot. We stared after him until ShaSha suddenly collapsed onto her knees, clutching her shoulder.

"Sha!" I shouted and bent down next to her. Blake inspected her shoulder and reported the damage.

"Its just brusied. Nothing seems to be broken." She told us. ShaSha pulled her shirt back up and looked at us for the first time. There were tears in her eyes.

"Please you can't tell the guys about this! Paul would get so upset…" She said. Blake kneeled down next to her and held her hand.

"Don't worry, we won't tell a soul." She assured her.

"What the hell was with that guy's strength? Who would do that to someone just out of the blue?" Eryn said, watching suspiciously where the two strangers had disappeared.

"He said his name was Aro. And he called the girl Heidi." ShaSha said.

"And they're eyes were red!" I added.

"How did they know about the Ball?" Blake said, not really paying attention to us. She had that 'I'm-smart-and-I'm-trying-to-figure-something-out' look. She had her hand on her chin and everything.

"I don't know, this whole thing is weird. Its like when we found out the guys were werewolves. Let's just…go home. I don't want this to ruin our night." ShaSha said, rubbing her temples. We all nodded in agreement and helped her up. We hopped into the car and started the quiet ride home. There was a comfortable but tense silence between us. No matter how hard we tried, our minds couldn't help but stray to the two strangers. What were they? They looked human. But…how did they know about the wolves? And what about that freakish strength and those red eyes?

"What could they be…?" I mumbled to myself as I sped down the highway. In almost no time we found ourselves pulling up into Sam and Emily's driveway. Like the wolves', this was now pretty much our second home. We weren't ready to greet the guys. How are we going to explain to them what took us so long? We slowly filed out of the car and walked up to the house. I hesitated before opening the door.

We were pretty much being crushed to death after that.

"Where were you!" Jacob's angry shout reached us first and he tackled me into a hug. It was pleasant at first—for about three seconds—and then it turned into a bone crushing bear hug, or wolf hug I should say.

The others were tackled too. I immediately looked at ShaSha and noted that she was trying her best not to cringe when Paul picked her up and hugged her—yes he actually lifted her off of the ground. Had it been anyone else other than Paul and they would have found themselves on the floor and unable to produce babies.

It was awhile before any of them released us and Seth was the first to speak.

"Blake, where you guys? Usually you call or something when you think you're going to be awhile."

"You had us worried sick." Embry said.

"Did something happen to you guys?" Jacob demanded. He earned a reproachful glare from me and he calmed down a bit.

"I mean, I'm not trying to be an obsessive overprotective boyfriend or anything. I was just wondering." He tried again, nervously. My expression softened. That's a good little werewolf.

"Is everything okay? You seem tired." Paul asked ShaSha, not giving the rest of us the time of day. He was inspecting her and I could see how she was trying to avoid touching her shoulder. She faked a smile.

"I'm fine, just exhausted. Who knew trying on dresses could be so tiring?" She said and chuckled a bit. He looked like he believed her, but I could see him eyeing her shoulder. You could tell she was trying to avoid using that arm. That's my cue.

"Yeah I'm pretty tired too." Fake yawn. "I think we should go home now." I said.

"Oh yes. It's going to take a lot of mental preparation to deal with Maria and her gang of tramps tomorrow at the dance." Eryn said, snickering. We all snickered as well. It didn't take long for everyone to figure out we were dating the guys and Maria's servants had to all but hold her down to prevent her from tackling Blake and quote "scratch her eyes out" end quote with her manicured nails.

I kissed Jake on the lips and the others followed suite with their hubbies. We said our goodbyes, calling out to Emily and Sam who were in the kitchen, and I opened the front door. A gust of wind tore into the house and if I didn't know any better, I'd say it was aiming for ShaSha.

Her hair flew back and Paul's face changed dramatically. He grabbed her shoulder, not realizing that it was her bad one, and she crumpled in pain. He held her up and stared at her pain stricken expression with a fiercioius look in his eyes.

"ShaSha, what really happened today?" He growled. She tried to look innocently up at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked, but we all knew it was too late. He was already starting to shake.

"You reek like leech. ShaSha, did you come in contact with a vampire today?" Even his voice was starting to quiver, he was shaking so bad. She scrambled out of his grasp and grabbed both sides of his face and kissed (they really had to slow down about that. I really didn't want any little ShaSha's and Paul's running around La Push anytime soon) him on the lips. She ran her fingers through his hair and he calmed down a bit. The shaking was now only visible in his hands.

"Paul calm down, I'm fine. Nothing happened; they just squeezed my shoulder a little to hard. Nothing's dislocated, just bruised. You know Blake's parents are doctors, there was someone with some medical knowledge nearby. They were just passing by and left as quickly as they came, I promise you, everything is alright." She told him in a firm voice. She was now kissing his forehead and hugging his head. He gripped her arm (gently) and buried his head in into her neck.

"You could have been killed…nothing we could do about it." He mumbled. His voice was still shaky. She muttered a few more comforting responses and he calmed down and hugged her against him. The others, however, were not so easy to convince.

"YOU TALKED TO A VAMPIRE!" Jacob screamed at me.

"There were two of them, actually." Blake corrected him. Now was so not the time to be correcting a werewolf on a touchy subject.

"Adding salt to the wound, Blake." I grumbled to her. Eryn, meanwhile, was doing everything she could to calm down Embry. Embry, who was usually a mild-tempered guy and didn't seem as rambunctious as the others, was shaking extremely badly and clenching his fists at his sides.

"Did they touch you too?" He barely got out. She was panicking and flailing her arms around in an effort to prevent him from transforming.

"NO! No they didn't touch us, just ShaSha. Everything's fine. They didn't say much to us, just like ShaSha said. They were just passing through." She quickly spluttered out. She stepped closer to him and hugged him.

"It's okay Embry, they didn't touch me. They hardly looked at me. It was just a chance meeting, I swear." She whispered. I didn't even notice Sam and Emily had entered the room.

"What did they say to you?" Sam demanded. Emily was looking at the guys in concern. They were all starting to calm down now.

Eryn looked to us for help and Blake stepped forward. She had a look of uncertainty. We had all promised ShaSha we wouldn't tell anyone. Since our secret was out, what were we going to do about what they said. ShaSha watched Blake with a little bit of fear in her eyes.

"They said we smelled nice." Blake bursted out. I almost slapped my hand on my forehead. Almost. Everyone knew Blake was a terrible liar and there was no way they'd believe that. I waited for the guys to accuse us of being insincere and demand the truth.

**(A/N: Little did they know. This is what the guys are thinking :P:**

**Paul: They said they smelled nice?**

**Sam: Yeah right.**

**Embry: That doesn't sound right. **

**Seth: But… Eryn said they were just passing through, right?**

**Jacob: So maybe…you know, that reminds me of someone for some reason. **

**All of the wolves: (Edward Cullen's face pops into their heads)**

"Okay, well if that's all they said then I guess it's alright. You're sure they didn't hurt you?" Jacob said. I gaped at him. They _believed_ us?! We were all surprised, including Blake, and we quickly recovered to prevent from any further suspicion.

"Oh, um, yeah. They just got my shoulder. Hopefully the brusies won't be as visible tomorrow—my dress shows a lot of my shoulders." She stepped away from Paul and kissed him on the lips.

"We should go home now. It's getting late and we don't want bags under our eyes before the dance." She said and we all headed towards the door again. Sam stared after us.

"Not alone, you aren't. You're getting a werewolf escort back to your place. I want double the patrol parties now, in case those vampires decide you smell too good to resist." He commanded. The guys all nodded in agreement and walked outside with us.

"My hero." Eryn mumbled. We all said our goodbyes, again, and the guys took off into the forest. We all hopped into Blake's convertible and took off without a moment's hesitation. We had just completely and utterly _lied_ to our boyfriends. Our totally handsome, loyal and overprotective boyfriends. I prayed to God, or whoever was watching over us right now, that we weren't going to hell because of it.

We didn't talk about tonights events, in case the wolves could hear us, but I knew what we were all thinking.

Vampires were coming to our school tomorrow and crashing the dance, and said overprotective werewolf boyfriends were going to be the only thing between them and us. I saw Blake grip the steering wheel from the passenger seat and she sped up a little bit. We were all wearing determined expressions.

If they tried to make anyone die tomorrow, we weren't going to let that happen. Human or not human. But this was so incredibly scary! This was so not what I had in mind when I thought I would be staying with my friends in Washington. I glanced at all of them.

"We're going to kick butt, aren't we?" Eryn said. We all smiled a bit.

"You bet." I replied.

"At 8:30 tomorrow, our lives will be completely transformed, and maybe even in danger. Are we sure we're ready?" Blake asked. We all grinned deviously.

"Of course we are." Eryn said.

"But first," ShaSha interrupted. "Let's get something to eat. Battling the undead soesn't sound as appetizing as a double cheeseburger and some apple fries from Burger King." She said with such a straight face that I had to laugh.

"ShaSha?"

"What?"

"Don't ever change. If you even consider becoming anorexic I will personally grab a giant chocolate cake and shove it down your throat." I said with a sing-song voice. She grinned.

"No problem there. As long as you choose to work at mental hospital and not sign yourself in as a paitent." She retorted. I smacked her arm, her good one.

"That may be a tough promise to make, seeing as Forks and La Push, Washington seem to be the hotspot for mythical creatures. I may have to start accusing one of you of being a witch."

"I would nominate Eryn if that was the case." Blake said. Eryn laughed.

"I really love La Push, Washington." She said. We all nodded in agreement.

"Does this have something to do with a six foot tall sex machine that will one day bear you dozens of children and become a top male model?" ShaSha inquired. Eryn smiled innocently.

"Perhaps, except I'm still a virgin." She said.

"Wonder how long that will last." ShaSha teased.

"Like you're one to talk, ShaSha." Blake said. ShaSha turned her mischievous stare on to Blake.

"As if I don't know what you and Seth do in the school's janitor's closet. I wonder if _you're_ still a virgin, _Blake_."

Blake's face turned beat red and she swerved onto the opposite lane and quickly crossed back onto the right lane, narrowly missing a semi. I'm pretty sure that if the werewolves hadn't heard the conversation we were just having, I bet they would have thought we were all trying to commit suicide. Pssh, yeah right. We probably wouldn't be able to die, even if we tried. Fate would find some way to keep us alive so that he could torture us and make our lives miserable.

Oh wait, that already happened today.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**Author's Note**: I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AWHILE! I was so focused on completing my other fanfic, The Lost Girl, so I kinda got sidetracked! Plus I had major writer's block—which is when you can't think of anything good to happen in your story, for those of you who don't know what that means. Sorry about the OOCness for Aro and stuff, figured it was about time I had a main antagonist in here! Thanks for reading and reviewing and enjoy! lol Eryn finally gets her revenge!

Just so you all know, I like to have songs at the end of or during important parts in my stories, as you have seen in The Lost Girl, and so just in case that bothers you, too bad. :D

With love, Jacob-emmetluvr X3

_ShaSha's P.O.V_

Today was doomsday. Today was the end of the world as we know it. There was only five hours left until the fateful Masquerade Ball and only five hours left until all hell would break loose. The last time I looked at the clock it had been four thirty. I had been dreaming about Paul and Alex Meraz **(A/N: Guy who plays Paul in New Moon X3)** giving me massages and fanning me with ridiculously oversized leaves. I was currently sprawled on top of Paul while he fed me grapes and Alex continued fanning me when I heard something equivalent to an alarm go off.

Paul and Alex disappeared and I grumbled loudly and reached for my alarm clock. I hit the button that would normally shut it up but it didn't do anything, this time, and the alarm continued to go off. I moaned even louder and completely rolled over, jamming a pillow over my head. It was only moments later that I realized that instead of my brain banging against my head via my headache it was another pillow slamming against my pillow. I muffled my own shouts and flipped around, tearing the offensive pillow off of my face and looking up to see Eryn standing over me, guiltily holding a pillow, propped ready for battle, and grinning maliciously down at me.

"WAKE UP! WE ONLY HAVE FOUR HOURS LEFT UNTIL ITS VAMPIRE-ASS-KICKING TIME!" She was screaming and she continued to mercilessly beat me **(A/N: ShaSha thought she had five hours left since it was four-thirty when she last looked at the clock but this is taking place an hour later XD sorry for the confusion).** I grabbed my pillow and stood up on the bed as well, beating back all of her attacks and getting in a few hits of my own.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!? I WAS HAVING A NICE DREAM ABOUT PAUL AND HE WAS FEEDING ME GRAPES!" I shouted and sent a few hard hits her way. She was wearing her reading glasses and I all but wiped them off her face as I sent her a swift blow to the face.

"SUCKS TO BE YOU! IT TOOK ME A WHOLE HOUR TO GET YOU UP! DO YOU KNOW HOW _LONG_ YOU TAKE TO GET READY!?" She shouted back and wacked me across the head a couple of times, causing me to lose my balance. I tumbled down backwards, taking all of the blankets and Eryn with me, and we collapsed into a heap onto the floor. If I hadn't landed on my pillow and blankets, I would probably be screaming from the soreness in my shoulder. Just then Mel decided to walk by and she peeked into the room, which was now a train wreck of blankets, girls, and feathers.

"Hey when you two decide to mature enough, clean up this mess and come and eat. I set up a hair appointment for all of us at six forty-five. ShaSha you'd better be ready by then, or else." She said and disappeared into the hallway. I untangled myself from Eryn's limbs and the blankets mighty wrath and looked at my digital clock, which I thought had been going off but in reality it had been Eryn's annoying voice trying to get me up for an hour.

It was five-thirty. The dance started at ten. It, indeed, took me a long time to get ready but this was a little ridiculous. Then again, I somehow managed to sleep until five o'clock, which is impossible for some people (like Blake, hint hint, nudge nudge).

After much complaining and grumbling, we finally managed to get my room back to normal and we quickly headed downstairs. Pancakes and sausages awaited me at the table and I happily devoured them all as everyone calmly tended to their business around the kitchen. Mel was flipping over some more pancakes and Blake was busy reading the paper, occasionally taking a sip from her cappuccino (in a few short years that will be replaced with black coffee). Eryn sat opposite me and read her book while she somehow managed to eat at the same time.

You wouldn't have known we were all ready to throw our lives away for the ones we loved in the next few short hours. But the thing is, we weren't planning on dying. I'd heard from Paul that vampires were ridiculously strong and fast, and that they could snap a human's spine in half in an instant. They were downright deadly creatures, and yet here we are, preparing for battle at some big dance. We weren't quite sure about how we were going to get rid of him, the vampire named Aro, but we really weren't sure of anything anymore.

That's life, I guess.

"ShaSha you go get ready and we'll head out. I've also made an appointment for you to get a check-up at the hospital. We can't be too careful if that vampire damaged something in your shoulder." Mel said.

I snorted, not really excited to go see the doctor. "What are you my mother?"

"Well I guess I have to be if you still sleep in until the afternoon and have pillow fights with your friends." She said, smiling. I rolled my eyes and got ready, brushing my teeth and fixing up my hair into a simple pony-tail, and slipping on some jeans and a cool fuzzy long-sleeved shirt. It was maroon.

As we all filed out of the house and piled into Blake's white convertible my stomach started growling again.

"Hey Blake, can we get something to eat on our way home?"

_*exasperated sigh*_

_A Little While Later_

"Please can we get something to eat?" I pleaded with Blake. She was being as stubborn as she could be.

"No."

"Why not?" I whined.

"ShaSha you cost me more money in a week than it costs Emily to buy food for a pack of starving werewolves!"

"I can't help it! I'm so hungry all the time!"

"You can't eat now, anyway, you have a doctor's appointment, remember?"

"Can I have something afterwards?"

"_Sigh_ We'll see."

"YAY~!"

I skipped behind them all the way back to Blake's convertible as we exited the hair salon. Our hair was perfect! My hair was put back into a very pretty bun, but instead of one big ball of hair in the back it was three pretty bundles of hair that were designed to look like roses **(A/N: My hair stylist did that to me once because she was bored XD). **It used up about a hundred bobby-pins but I didn't care. I looked really good! Mel's hair was down but it was all twisty at the bottom and she looked like some fifties beauty queen. Her orange hair had a clean shine to it and it looked incredibly silky. Blake's hair was put back into one big braid that constantly rested on her shoulder and she looked incredibly cute. If I didn't know any better I'd say she was a full Native American! Eryn's usually curly hair had been straightened and trimmed, so now it curled around her cheeks in a cool way. All our make-up had been done and now that were all dolled up, all that was left was to put on our dresses.

"First things first. Let's get ShaSha's shoulder checked out." Mel reminded us as we all squealed about how good we all looked. The Hospital was somewhere in Forks, where a vampire coven was said to have lived. I believed vampires existed, but it was hard to picture a big group of them living together.

After about ten minutes we finally pulled into the hospital's parking lot and we walked together inside, feeling like models walking on a runway stage. Mel approached the receptionists' desk and a woman with blonde hair and a lot of cleavage looked up from her computer. She looked Mel up and down.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked with a voice full of distain.

"We're here with an appointment with Dr. Cullen." Mel replied, ignoring the woman's tone of voice. The woman checked her clipboard and said,

"He'll be with you in a few minutes; he's busy with another patient." The woman sniffed and went back to her computer, ignoring Mel and making it clear that their conversation was over. Mel frowned at the woman and went to sit back down by us. I whispered something into her ear, shamelessly calling her a bitch, and Eryn and Blake snickered.

As I looked around, waiting for this mysterious _Dr. Cullen_, I noticed all of the nurses walking around were all extremely young and extremely skanky. They all looked like something out of a soap opera for they were all wearing heavy makeup and tight uniforms that seemed to make them think they looked good, in some universe their empty-headed brains were living in. I wondered what made them think they all looked so good. I wondered if maybe they were just all really conceded or if they were trying to prove something to each other. As I sat, wondering, a man walked down the hall, escorting a pregnant woman, and looked around the waiting area. He checked his clipboard.

"Shawnetta Wilson?" I looked away from the skanky nurses, who all stopped too look and gawk at the man calling my name. He had slick blonde hair and an overall sexy appeal. His face was perfectly structured and I pictured all of the nurses swooning over him. Now I knew why they all looked like they did.

"The doctor will see you now." He said smoothly. My jaw dropped, as did the rest of the girls', and I stood up cautiously and walked over to him. We disappeared out of sight and deeper into the hospital we went. My heart pounding the whole way to the room which seemed to be at the very back of the hospital. I watched him closely, memorizing his every moment. Something didn't seem right with him but it also seemed familiar. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as we entered the room.

"Sit down, please." He told me. I had been standing and staring at him in the doorway. I jumped.

"Oh, sure." I said and sat down, bravely returning his amber gaze. _Amber…_

I'd realized what was off about him.

"So, what seems to be the matter Ms…Shawentta?" The handsome doctor picked up his clipboard and smiled at me. I stared at him. Then I thought of something.

"Well Doc, I was just walking back to my car from the mall—there is a very important dance coming up so it was top priority I get my shopping done before then—and I just happened to bump into someone by accident." I said smoothly. He looked up at me, after writing some stuff down on his clipboard.

"Did you hit them hard or trip or fall or anything?" He asked kindly. This was kind of hard to say since he was being so nice to me. No, ShaSha! Don't give in! He's only being nice to you because you smell good to him! You smell like mashed potatoes to him…and turkey, with lots of stuffing and gravy. Mmm, I'm hungry. No focus! This is a life and death situation, stupid!

"Well the person I ran into pretty much put me in a choke hold and probably dislocated my shoulder so I was wondering if maybe you could take a look at it. The weirdo had a pretty good grip on me." I said. He looked genuinely surprised. Probably just a good actor.

"Did you call the police?"

"No."

"What? Why not!?" He said, his pretty eyes wide.

"Well during the whole ordeal there was something bothering me at the back of my mind and one word popped into my brain when I saw that he had _red_ eyes." I said. Dr. Cullen was looking at me with a serious expression. He seemed to have an idea of what I was going to say. He asked anyway.

"And what would that be?"

"Vampire."

Our smiles had turned into hard smirks. He stayed on the far side of his office, well away from me, but I watched as his serious expression turned thoughtful and maybe even a bit playful.

"You think I'm one too?" He asked.

"Yes." I said without hesitation. He smirked, looking at me as if I were being childish. I however, wasn't fooled. "I know you're a vampire. You're absolutely beautiful in every way possible. Your speech is perfect and you even smell good ("Why thank you."). The man that attacked me had the same general characteristics as you and the only difference is that he had red eyes. You have tawny. Why is that?"

He took a deep breath, although I wasn't sure if he really needed it or not. Paul told me that vampires didn't need air to breathe and that they were pretty much zombies except everyone they talked to or came into contact with thought they were absolutely gorgeous. "You probably know all about us, seeing as you noticed so much in just one chance meeting. You also reek of dog so I'm assuming you are an imprint."

I blinked at him.

"What's an imprint?"

He blinked back at me.

"You don't know?"

"Should I?" Dr. Cullen's eyes widened comically and I almost laughed.

"Um…no, you shouldn't. Forget I said that. Anyway, I'm not going to hurt you. That vampire you met had red-eyes because he drank human blood. My eyes are like this because unlike normal vampires, I don't drink blood—well, not human blood anyway. I prefer the lifestyle of animal blood. It's kind of like…becoming a vegetarian." He chuckled to himself, as if remembering an inside joke. Then he composed himself and started towards me.

"Now, let's have a look at that shoulder of yours." One instant he was on the other side of the room and the next he was at my side, inspecting my shoulder, which now just had a nasty bruise on it, not giving me a chance to protest. This was insane! The same creature that had just attacked me was now inspecting my wound and was probably going to heal it. Oh fate, how cruel thee! I winced as he poked it in different spots and put different kinds of pressure on it.

"Nothing seems to be broken or dislocated. I can give you some ointments to put on it to prevent from swelling but the rest will be up to you. Just avoid using that arm too much and put some ice on it for about fifteen minutes every day. Then you should be fine. I'd also go easy on the make-up tonight. Cover up can sometimes be unhealthy for a wound like this." He said. I gave him a funny look.

"I have three daughters. I don't think any of them would want to be caught dead with a big black bruise on their shoulder when going to a dance." He informed me. I laughed. That made sense. He didn't look gay to me.

"I think you'll be alright. If you feel any more pain than normal don't be afraid to let me know. I won't bite." He added with a breathtaking smile and I had to smile back. Then a thought struck me.

"Are you from the family of vampires that lives in Forks?" I asked.

"Yes. I take it you know the pack of werewolves that lives in La Push?" He replied.

"Oh yeah, you bet! They're going to the dance with us too."

"Oh? Who are you going with?"

"Oh…um, Paul…he's um…my friend…" I stuttered, wondering how much I should really be telling him. He was the enemy, after all. To my surprise, he laughed at me!

"It's alright, I understand." He told me.

"How many are there in your coven?"

"Well, there's eight of us. Don't worry, the wolves know we exist and we have a treaty with them, so you don't have to worry about us fighting with them any time soon. We're a relatively peaceful family." He smiled.

_Relatively peaceful, huh? _I thought as I made my way towards the door.

"Thanks Dr. Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"Thank you Carlisle."

"No problem, Ms. Shawnetta."

"Please. It's ShaSha." He smiled and I was about to leave when he suddenly asked:

"ShaSha, did you catch the name of the vampire that attacked you at all?" He called after me. I stopped and looked at him.

"Yeah. He said his name was Aro." I said.

The last thing I remember was seeing his shocked and confused face before I ran back into the lobby and greeted my friends with a smile. Within seconds we were in Blake's white convertible and speeding off towards the house, during which I hastily explained to them all that I'd learned during my visit with Carlisle Cullen.

_Later that Night_

_Blake's P.O.V._

The school looked normal as we pulled up. The dance was being held in the gym, which meant that we had a little walking to do. Seth had insisted that it wasn't necessary that we rented a limousine and that we should just let our dates bring us there instead.

"Our dresses will get all dirty if we do that! I've seen their cars—there's no way we're going there like that!" Mel had said while I was on the phone with him. Just then Aunt Cathy had walked into the room and simply tossed us a bundle of money.

"Go rent a limousine or something, then." She'd said and walked out to go to work. She was so awesome! ShaSha also insisted that it would be more fun to surprise the guys with our dresses. That won me over and I promptly told Seth that we would meet them there. It really wasn't necessary, since now we had to walk the rest of the way, but the people that did see us come out of the limo were dumbstruck and that was nice.

Our dresses flowed behind us and we tipped the limo driver and headed towards the gymnasium, heels clicking the whole way. The guys and their dates who did see us were stunned and their jaws hit the pavement, boys and girls alike. ShaSha winked at them while the rest of us laughed at their dumbfounded expressions. I couldn't wait to see Seth's reaction. We were almost to the gym, not minding that we looked just like supermodels, when I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around me and I turned around to see Seth's handsome face smiling down at me.

"You look amazing." He whispered and kissed me on the lips. I shooed him away.

"You're messing up my makeup." I said. I looked at the mask he was holding in his hand. It looked like a bird. It was gold **(A/N: How ironic). **I looked over him and checked out everyone else.

Mel was giggling with Jacob, who was holding a white mask. Embry was running his hand through Eryn's hair and she was blushing and burying her face in his chest in embarrassment. His mask was dark green. Paul was kissing ShaSha all over her face and whispering loving comments in her ear(I tried not to make a face and I _almost_ threw my shoe at them) and she was trying to push him away, grinning like a maniac the whole time. Paul's mask was black. Despite the happy mood, the girls and I knew this could be the last time we would ever see our dates. I looked at Seth's happy face and I went against my shy judgment and kissed him passionately on the lips. We broke apart and he was grinning ear to ear, looking like his face could split in half. He looked thrilled.

"What was that for?" He asked. I just shook my head and I pulled away from him. I tried to hide the sadness in my eyes. Instead, I turned and linked arms with my friends. All of them looked equally sad but determined—especially ShaSha. Tonight she would get revenge along with the rest of us.

"You girls ready to kick some butt?" I asked them, despite the odd looks our dates were giving us.

"Let's bring La Push a storm they've never seen before!" ShaSha semi-shouted with a determined expression. The rest of us rolled our eyes.

"You are so cheesy." Mel commented.

"Who the hell cares? Let's just go in there and show them what we're made of!" Eryn piped up, annoyed. We had just been standing there and we were kind of blocking the doorway.

We all apologized and opened up the doors into the gym, and walked in.


	14. A SERIOUSLY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Okay guys, you can all kick me in the butt for this. I _lost_ my flashdrive. Yup, lost it. I left it at school last Friday night and when I came back later that night I couldn't find it so I figured a teacher had it. Right? WRONG! Turns out, the teacher never found my flash drive because someone STOLE IT! Yeah! Can you believe it? Can people go so low as to do that to a person? And I had like a million Word files in there! I almost had the new Tales of Imprintees chapter done with, plus like half of a new fanfiction I am going to write, and now they're all gone! Gone! So, now I apologize for my stupidity and the idiot that stole my flash drive (I named it Paulie btw)'s stupidity and its already been like a million years and you'll all just have to wait a couple million more until I rewrite the chapters. Ugh that is so annoying! I hate losing important junk like that! Lesson learned: Duplicate all files and don't EVER lose your flash drive! You have all been such loyal readers and I completely apologize for making you wait so long! I promise I'll rewrite everything as fast as I can. I won't take like months or anything like that. Again, I advise you to NEVER leave your files unattended! Oh, and kick anyone you know who would ever steal something that important to you. I'll update as soon as I can!

-jacob-emmettluvr


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. I just own ShaSha, her weirdness, this story, its weirdness, and pretty much everything else you think is weird about this story I own.

**Author's Note: **YAY GUYS I'M FINALLY BACK! My brain just suddenly clicked on one night and I was like, dude, I got inspiration for this thing! It was like an Alex Meraz angel just floated down and gave me a kiss on the forehead and voila! Ideas! Well anyway, I know you're all probably upset with me. "I promise I'll rewrite everything as fast as I can. I won't take like months or anything like that." Yeah, well guess what. It's been a few months. And I finally freaking wrote something down. I stayed up till 4:00 in the morning to write this thing so you'd all better like this! I'm either, two or three chapters away from the end. T_T sad!

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEEAASSSEEE! I love reviews and I love people who give me them! Except for haters. Nobody likes haters.

Okay, weirdest and most overtired person on earth,  
Jacob-emmettluvr

_Blake's POV_

_The Dance_

Operation Kick-Some-Vampire-Ass is a go. To help you simple minded readers understand the complexity of this plan that could be considered the art of a mastermind, I have summed it all up into this tiny paragraph below as to help you all understand how we are going to execute this brilliant plan.

**Operation Kick-Some-Vampire-Ass**

**Key Goal – Blending In**  
To prevent the innocent civilians around us and our werewolf partners from discovering our top-secret mission and possibly blowing our cover, all of us girls have agreed that we are to act natural until the enemy makes their move. This will provide the perfect set-up for a trap, during which we will use ShaSha as the bait, considering she is the one the enemy is most after. As soon as the enemy makes their move, the rest of us girls will follow them back to their evil lair, retrieve ShaSha, and then kick some vampire ass!

Mel: Blake, have you been watching Sherlock Holmes again?

Me: N-No… (Quickly hides movies and books in closet.)

To set the plan in motion, we all had to act normal. Well, what was normal for us? Nothing, really. But hanging out with a bunch of werewolves was close enough. All of the guys had bum-rushed **(A/N: What does that even mean? Like seriously?) **the food and drinks table. I'm pretty sure the punch was spiked and I wondered if the guys even realized that but; then again, they probably didn't care since it probably wouldn't affect them. Since they were all pulling a ShaSha on us and stuffing their faces (Yes, I had to hold ShaSha back to make sure she wouldn't follow their lead) we all went over to the tables and sat down in our gorgeous dresses, watching all of our classmates dance as we quietly went over Operation Kick-Some-Vampire-Ass.

As we were discussing, I noticed Leah was sitting all by herself a couple of tables away. Curious and a little concerned, I went over and sat by her and the others followed my lead.

"What are you doing over here all by yourself, Leah?" I asked. She looked pretty in her dark blue dress. Okay okay, I'm being modest because sitting next to her makes me feel ugly. She looked like a freaking beauty queen, alright? There, I admitted it. Make-up was definitely not her enemy and she looked absolutely beautiful under the gym's sparkling balloons and flashy dance-light thingys. Except she looked seriously bored and she had her head resting on her hand as she stared with narrowed eyes into the crowd.

"I'm waiting for my date to come back so he can dance with me." She grumbled.

"Where is he?" ShaSha asked as we all looked around. She frownily (Haha I made up my own word!) pointed a manicured finger into the crowd, directly into the heart of it. A handsome guy I recognized from the football team was smiling and laughing as he danced his merry little jock heart out. It was a Prom-Picture-Perfect-Scene. The only problem was Leah wasn't a part of it. He was dancing with some other girl. A tramp I knew was on the cheerleading squad. I felt anger pound in my chest.

"That jerk, what an ass! How could he possibly want to dance with her when you look ten times more beautiful than she does?" Eryn huffed and puffed while the rest of us gave them dirty looks. Leah's expression did not change and she continued to sigh in exasperation.

"Don't get your dresses in a bunch; this happens to me all the time. It happens when you're a bitch twenty-four seven." She said. I looked sadly at her, remembering how mean I always thought she was when we had been enemies. Now I guess you could say we were….frienamies?

"I'm so sorry Leah. Don't worry, we'll find you another date before the night ends! I promise!" ShaSha announced determinedly. We all gave her looks that Leah didn't seem to notice. Our goal was to act normal, but we couldn't be making promises we couldn't keep. We were on a tight schedule and this wasn't a laughing matter. This was a life and death situation! Oh wow, I really have to stop reading Sherlock Holmes.

"Don't even bother. The only guy that would ever like me and actually be able to _handle_ my attitude is my imprint and we all know that's never gonna happen, right?" She said sarcastically. We all just looked at her, not getting the joke. Her eyes widened a bit and she quickly backtracked.

"Uh…not that you guys need to know what an imprint is." She put on a fake-ish smile. I said fake-ish because she was half fake-smiling, half not smiling at all.

ShaSha narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her. "Hey, I've been hearing that word a lot lately. What exactly is an impri—"

"Well well well, look what the cat dragged in! Did you get your dresses out of a cereal box? Ebay maybe?"

Before ShaSha could finish her sentence, the LAST person I wanted to see appeared in front of us. Maria was back in action and her posse of idiotic sluts and whores (Bad Blake for swearing, bad girl!) were not far behind her. She looked stunning in her silky purple dress that showed more than enough of her skin.

The front looked like any fancy new prom dress all of the popular and rich people wear these days. Non-poofy dresses that simply hung against their bodies, showing off their nice figure, with a simple little design in the chest area. Party poopers. The spaghetti straps that held this…sheet that was hanging loosely from her body…were virtually non-existent, since they were so thin and unnoticeable that you'd think some random phantom was floating above Maria and holding her dress up. The dress in general, however, was similar to the buildings on one of those old Wild West movies. The front of the stores were just for show, whereas the behind the big billboard fronts was pretty much just some dinky building that's not as grand as it looks in the front. In the case of Maria's dress, the back was even more surprising to look at than the front. The back of the dress turned into some gypsy slash Egyptian thing that revealed her entire back, like completely bare skin, except for the tiny spaghetti straps holding the dress together. The bare flesh ended towards her lower back and I swear to god if anybody has a scissors she'd better run for the hills because I am not afraid to cut those ridiculous little strings and embarrass the crap out of her (No, I'm not actually that cruel (Yes I am)). In her hand was a gold and purple mask that I wished she was wearing so I wouldn't have to see her pretty/pretty ugly face.

All of the girls behind her laughed at her totally NOT-funny and unoriginal joke. ShaSha just simply smiled back at her.

"And where did you get yours, out of the XXXL section of the store? I'd use quite a few more safety pins to keep that dress up if I was you, Maria. Just to be safe. That thing looks like it's going to fall off of you any minute."

If Maria hadn't been standing right in front of me, I might have kissed ShaSha. Thank God I have awesome friends that know how to beat Maria at her own game, unlike me who would rather just settle all my problems by shoving a bunch of snow down their pants. Yes, I'm a real evil genius aren't I?

Maria looked furious at ShaSha but she managed to hold it down. Instead she turned to a much easier victim.

"So Leah, I see your date ditched you yet again. Maybe this will teach you to be a less-bitchy person to everyone around you." She said. Unaffected, Leah just looked at her in annoyance.

"Where's your date, Maria? Shouldn't you be annoying him or demanding to get laid or something?"

Maria ignored that last part. "As a matter of fact, I don't need a date to go to dances. I can get dates whenever I want, and unlike you, I can keep them for as long as I want until I get bored and dump them."

I didn't expect anything lower than that from Maria.

"Actually, I'm escorting my cousin around the social circle. I'm showing him which groups are cool and which are not, which is why we came over here in the first place. He's visiting all the way from Rome."

"Oh please don't tell me your over here because we're so ultimately cool and you would give anything to be our friend." Mel said sarcastically.

"But I thought you were Mexican." I said, genuinely confused. I had been so sure Maria was part Mexican, part Quileute. She rolled her eyes.

"A common mistake among all you simpletons. My papa was an immigrant from Italy and my mama is a Quileute. How many times do I have to explain this before it settles into your thick heads? Lorenzo here is my papa's brother's son. Say hello to the Unpopular people Lorenzo, and I'll show you to the actual Popular people."

Maria reached into her posse and dragged a boy to the front. The thing about this guy, though, is that he was a good two feet taller than the rest of us (Eryn: "How the hell did he manage to hide back there?"). He was totally Italian. His hair was thick and dark brown and it rested in nice little curls on the top of his head. His skin was a beautiful tan, but it had an olive tint to it. His teeth, so perfectly straight and sparkly, were blinding and his long eyelashes complimented his chocolate brown eyes. I swear to God if I wasn't already in love with a werewolf this guy would have definitely been next on my list. He smiled shyly at us, not at all giving us the same superior I'm-Way-Hotter-Than-All-Of-You his cousin Maria was giving us, even though he would be right if he said he was. I could instantly tell he was kind and not judgmental, like his stupid cousin was, and he winked playfully at us since Maria was too busy smirking arrogantly at our dumbstruck expressions to notice.

His dark eyes glided over us until they came to a sudden stop somewhere behind me **(A/N: I swear to God Belle Notte from Lady in the Tramp came on my music thingy as soon as I started typing this. How freakin' awesome is that?)** I turned to follow his gaze, as did everyone else, and we found he was having a staring contest with Leah, who looked totally out of character. Her jaw was dropped open, although not in an unattractive way, and she quickly snapped it shut as she stared back at Lorenzo with just as much wonder. If I wasn't convinced "love at first sight" existed, I sure as heck believe it was real now. Cue cheesy Italian music. She ogled (it's a word) at him with glossy eyes, looking like a Goddess herself, and he walked past Maria, ignoring her surprised gasp.

Lorzeno bent down and grabbed Leah's hand. He lifted it up and before he kissed it he said,

"Bonjourno **(A/N: Bonjourno-American Way/ Buon giorno-Italian Way)**. My name is Lorenzo Angelo Giovanni Funicello the Third. What is your name…Bella?" **(A/N:Okay I suck at my Italian charm but I read somewhere once that Bella means beautiful in Italian so…yeah…just work with me here! I'm better at French!)**

Leah giggled, kind of understanding what he was saying but not really since she was kind of dopey on love right now. "Oh God no…my name is Leah."

"Leah…that's a beautiful name." Lorenzo cooed. Leah giggled. Okay this was seriously freaking me out.

"Your name's not so bad either…Mr. Third." He smiled heavenly at her.

"Please…call me Lorenzo."

"Lorenzo what the heck are you doing? These are _nerds_! You should not be fraternizing with them! They're the enemy! Come on, you have to come meet the actual cool people!" Maria urged but Lorenzo ignored her, totally focused on Leah.

"Yeah, go on ahead. I'll catch up to you later." Leah giggled again.

Okay, now the rest of us, including Maria, looked lost.

"How the heck are we going to blend in now if the only person we hang out with is flippin' love-sick over Prince Charming over here?" Eryn said.

Mel looked thoughtful. "We need a diversion."

Suddenly a light bulb appeared above ShaSha's head. If she knew how to snap her fingers, she would have, but there are only so many things someone with her attention span can do at a time.

"I've got it! This is perfect! We'll be creating a diversion and we'll all totally be fitting in! Be right back!" She exclaimed. Before we could ask where she was going she scurried off into the crowd, disappearing amongst the many poofy dresses. We did our best to keep sight of her and we spotted her saying something to the D.J. She practically had to shout over the loud music. He blinked at her in hesitation for a moment before reluctantly agreeing to something. She grinned ecstatically and hurried back over to us.

As soon as she came into earshot, Eryn was the first to say what we all wanted to say.

"What did you do?" She said with caution. ShaSha's face was nearly splitting in half, her smile was so big.

"Ooh this is going to be so much fun! Blake do your awesome whistlely thingy! We need to get the boys over here, _now_." She said excitedly to me. I stared at her before sticking my thumb and my finger in my cheeks and whistling as loud as I could. Several people stopped dancing and looked at me. The guys spotted us waving them over and came over, faces stuffed full of food.

"What's going on, why did you whistle?" Paul asked as he was literally wolfing down a handful of chips. ShaSha didn't waste any time and she hooked her arm around Paul's and began dragging him towards the dance floor, the crowd of people now all looking at us and giving them plenty of room.

"Follow my lead guys." She said to us mysteriously. We all looked at each other, shrugged, and grabbed our men and began dragging them towards the dance floor.

"But I haven't finished my soda yet!" Jacob whined but Mel ignored him.

"Come on; let's burn some of those calories off shall we?"

ShaSha led us to the middle of the dance floor, right where everyone could see us. Pretty much everyone in the crowd was whispering and looking at us. This was way out of my social jurisdiction.

"ShaSha what the hell are you doing?" Eryn whispered frantically. ShaSha grinned and faced us all and the crowd.

"We're gonna be kickin' in old school style, guys! Hit it D.J.!" She said cheekily, ignoring our looks of utter astonishment, amazement, and embarrassment. She grinned at the D.J. guy and he stuck something in something and gave her thumbs up.

And yes, you'll never believe what came on. As she started dancing, she said to us, knowing the guys wouldn't understand a word she was saying,

"What better way to attract mythical creatures to our school, than to play some mythical creature music?"

No, it wasn't Monster Mash. It wasn't even Ghost-Busters, or the Scooby-Doo themesong. It was much…much cooler than that. And I can't freaking believe I started dancing too it too.

She played Thriller. Of ALL THINGS, a Michael Jackson song. I slapped my hand to my forehead.

You couldn't argue with that logic, or that tan-skinned brunette, so we just followed her lead and put on our masks. That's right; EVERYONE put on their masks and joined in, including Leah and Lorenzo. Pretty soon almost everyone at the dance was joining. If you don't that sounds like fun, well then you're stupid.

_ShaSha's POV (Who else did you think it would be?)_

(A/N: I would just like to say that this whole next part has no words and it's just them dancing to Thriller, but I would recommend you listen to the song. I'm not saying support Michael Jackson (Even though I like his music) or anything (stupid haters) but I suggest you listen to the song because it sets the Halloweenish mood. Oh and everyone knows how to do the Thriller dance in my story because they're all just cool like that. That is all. Continue on with the story.)

_It's Close To Midnight And Something Evil's Lurking In The Dark_  
_Under The Moonlight You See A Sight That Almost Stops Your Heart_  
_You Try To Scream But Terror Takes The Sound Before You Make It_  
_You Start To Freeze As Horror Looks You Right Between The Eyes,_  
_You're Paralyzed_

_(Chorus)_  
_'Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night_  
_And No One's Gonna Save You From The Beast About_  
_Strike_  
_You Know It's Thriller, Thriller Night_  
_You're Fighting For Your Life Inside A Killer, Thriller_  
_Tonight_

_You Hear The Door Slam And Realize There's Nowhere Left To Run_  
_You Feel The Cold Hand And Wonder If You'll Ever See The Sun_  
_You Close Your Eyes And Hope That This Is Just_  
_Imagination_  
_But All The While You Hear The Creature Creepin' Up_  
_Behind_  
_You're Out Of Time_

_(Chorus)_  
_'Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night_  
_There Ain't No Second Chance Against The Thing With_  
_Forty Eyes_  
_You Know It's Thriller, Thriller Night_  
_You're Fighting For Your Life Inside Of Killer, Thriller Tonight_

_Night Creatures Call_  
_And The Dead Start To Walk In Their Masquerade_  
_There's No Escapin' The Jaws Of The Alien This Time_  
_(They're Open Wide)_  
_This Is The End Of Your Life_

_They're Out To Get You, There's Demons Closing In On Every Side_  
_They Will Possess You Unless You Change The Number On Your Dial_  
_Now Is The Time For You And I To Cuddle Close Together_  
_All Thru The Night I'll Save You From The Terror On The Screen,_  
_I'll Make You See_

_(Chorus)_  
_That This Is Thriller, Thriller Night_  
_'Cause I Can Thrill You More Than Any Ghost Would Dare To Try_  
_Girl, This Is Thriller, Thriller Night_  
_So Let Me Hold You Tight And Share A Killer, Diller, Chiller_  
_Thriller Here Tonight_

_Darkness Falls Across The Land_  
_The Midnight Hour Is Close At Hand_  
_Creatures Crawl In Search Of Blood_  
_To Terrorize Y'awl's Neighborhood_  
_And Whosoever Shall Be Found_  
_Without The Soul For Getting Down_  
_Must Stand And Face The Hounds Of Hell_  
_And Rot Inside A Corpse's Shell_  
_The Foulest Stench Is In The Air_  
_The Funk Of Forty Thousand Years_  
_And Grizzly Ghouls From Every Tomb_  
_Are Closing In To Seal Your Doom_  
_And Though You Fight To Stay Alive_  
_Your Body Starts To Shiver_  
_For No Mere Mortal Can Resist_  
_The Evil Of The Thriller_

_(Insert Evil Laughter of Choice :D)_

_Blake's POV_

A person dressed in completely all black approached ShaSha towards the end of the dance and tapped her on the shoulder. She took off her mask and stopped dancing and the smile that played on her lips slowly melted away as she went to look at the face of the person. They were wearing a completely black mask, similar to the one Paul was wearing, except instead of a beak it was more like an elephant trunk. Her expression became serious as she stared at him and I knew she could see the mysterious person's red eyes glowing behind the mask. He bent down and said something to her that, even with werewolf powers, would have been impossible to hear over the booming music. She slowly put her mask back on and without any trouble, followed the mystery person across the gym and deeper into the school.

I glanced at Paul and saw he was currently occupied as was the rest of the werewolves. They were all having too much fun to notice anyone had disappeared. But these are overprotective, werewolf boyfriends we're talking about here and we didn't have a lot of time to split before one of them noticed their imprint was gone. I looked at the other girls and was relieved to see they were all alert and looking at me—all of us were still dancing by the way. I nodded, for some reason chosen as the unofficial ring-leader of this entire circus, and we all sneakily slipped through the crowd of poofy dresses and practically ran after ShaSha, heels clicking along the way. By the time the guys would notice our absence, my foot would be halfway up some vampire scum's butt. Operation Kick-Some-Vampire-Ass was set and in motion.

Right here, right now, we were going to save ShaSha and send these vampires packing once and for all. How we were going to do that? No freaking clue. But hey, life's all about surprises (and death if we don't figure out something soon) and we could always make them sit and watch ShaSha and Paul swoon over each other and make out.

Ugh. Someone's getting condoms for their birthday.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, or any of the girls in the story cause I don't own any humans. Except for ShaSha. She I own. :D

**Author's Note: **Not much to say, except that the dinosaur's probably died faster than how long it took me to update this. Sooooo sorry, but sorry doesn't write another chapter so I went ahead and forced myself to write one. Sorry if this seems a bit rushed, I was trying to do this before my bedtime. Yes, I do have a bedtime on a school night. We're getting down to the last couple chapters. I'd say one or two, possibly three chapters are left.

The song in this chapter is I Believe in a Thing Called Love by Darkness. If you don't feel like reading the lyrics, just skip over them and listen to the song on Youtube or something. It's my favorite song, 'cause I'm a nerd. **Thank you so much for waiting so freaking long! Please review and enjoy! :D**

Jacob-emmettluvr

* * *

_No One's P.O.V. ('Cause vampires aren't special enough to get their own POV)_

Carlisle sat on the couch, his hand on his chin and a distant look in his eyes. He was thinking about that girl from earlier, the imprint named ShaSha. She had claimed to have encountered Aro, which was extremely alarming news. Aro still had no idea about the werewolves **(A/N: At least in this fanfic)**, and it wasn't like she knew a whole lot about the vampires. Only what the wolves had told her, and he was positive even they would refrain from telling a human too much—at least for now. She didn't even know what an _imprint_ was.

Still, the news about Aro was disturbing…_What could he be up too?_

Suddenly he heard Edward's bedroom door open and Edward trotted down the stairs, at human-speed, with Bella in tow. They walked right up to the doctor-vamp and Carlisle was already looking expectantly at them, knowing they didn't come down without reason.

"Carlisle, I would like to speak with you." Edward said, coming to a stop a few feet away. Bella stood silently next to him, curiosity evident on her face.

"Yes, what is it?" Carlisle said nicely.

"Is it true? Did that girl really say she saw Aro nearby?"

Suddenly it was as if someone had sent off a silent alarm. Within seconds, all the rest of the coven was gathered into the living room. Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice were all staring expectantly at him along side Edward and Bella.

Carlisle sighed wearily, rubbing his temples. "Yes, it's true. Not only did she see Aro, she actually came in contact with him and he allegedly attacked her."

A sighting of someone like Aro so close to home was _not_ a good sign.

"Could she have been lying?" Jasper questioned. Carlisle shook his head.

"She wasn't a vampire, and there is no way she could have known what Aro was if she hadn't been hanging around the werewolves. It turns out she was an imprint of one of them, the one named Paul." Carlisle said.

Bella blinked. "_Paul_ imprinted? What was she like?"

"No matter what she was like," Rosalie began, giving Bella a scary look, "there is no denying that someone very dangerous is too close to our territory. We're obviously going to have to do something about him."

"It seems, the girl made it sound as if Aro was specifically targeting her." Edward commented, obviously having read Carlisle's thoughts.

"What could Aro possibly want with a werewolf's imprint?" Esme inquired. So many questions, so very few answers.

Alice, who had been surprisingly quiet during this whole conversation, suddenly froze up and she got that look in her eyes. Jasper, who immediately recognized this look, piped up,

"She's having a vision! What is it Alice? What do you see?"

Alice's face scrunched up in confusion as she tried to read her vision clearly. Unconsciously, she gripped onto Jasper's shirt-sleeve. After a moment, her tense body relaxed and although her face was calm, alarm was evident in her pretty eyes. She looked in concern at everyone who was staring wide-eyed back at her.

"Aro's making his move…it was hard to make out, since his future is obviously being influenced by the werewolves. He's…going to some building, a school I think. He was dressed in a peculiar outfit and a mask." She said.

A light bulb lit up in Carlisle's brain. "ShaSha mentioned something about her and the werewolves going to a dance. Her hair was in some kind of majestic bun and she seemed very energetic about the dance."

"Yes…I think she was in it too. She had tan skin and a similar hairdo, and she was wearing a red dress. Felix was throwing her down on the ground. I…I think she was on the roof."

"What happened next?" Esme asked urgently. Alice became silent as she thought hard.

"Aro mentioned something about Marcus's dead wife…he called the girl Didyme. I think he's taking her back to Italy."

"But," Bella said, "Paul can't go to Italy. He has to stay here with the pack and I'm sure he'd want his imprint to stay here too."

"Bella, I don't think she's going willingly to Italy. Aro's obviously kidnapping her." Rosalie snapped impatiently.

"Oh." Was all Bella said, frowning in confusion.

"What should we do? Should we go and help her or leave her for Aro?" Esme asked worriedly. Carlisle looked thoughtful.

"We should probably step in, even if they're not in our territory. Anything that has to do with the wolves usually involves us and if they find out a vampire murdered their imprint, whether or not that's Aro's true intention, they'll definitely take it out on us."

Edward nodded in agreement.

"Yes, let's go and see what exactly that man has in mind. If a man is what you could call that evil monster."

_Meanwhile…_

_Melissa's POV_

As we ran out of the gym and through the lunchroom, another song began playing. The music from the dance blasted through the vents and I had to roll my eyes as we sneakily chased after them.

"Great, chase music?" I said.

_Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel  
My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel_

They raced past where the lunch line usually was and quickly entered the hallway. Whoever was under the cloak wasn't dragging ShaSha or anything, she was just walking at a fast pace beside him. At least Aro's henchmen were gentlemanly—for now. The rest of the school was surprisingly dark, save for a couple emergency lights **(A/N: I don't know what to call them so let's just go with that)**. It was kind of hard to keep track of ShaSha and her mysterious kidnapper without us tripping over random things like stacked up chairs and tables. Thankfully, we managed to prevent anything from toppling over and making a loud noise but let's just say several knees and elbows were sacrificed in the struggle. ShaSha _so_ owed us.

_Touching you, touching me  
touching you, god you're touching me_

As we watched safely from around a corner, the cloaked up guy deliberately thrust open a door that had ROOF printed on it in bold letters and pointedly shoved ShaSha towards the steps, obviously letting her know where he wanted to go next. Her reaction was predictable. Everyone who knew ShaSha knew she absolutely hated heights. No one really knew why, since she didn't really mind them as a kid. ShaSha slammed on the brakes and refused to go any farther than the base of the stairs.

_I believe in a thing called love  
Just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
There's a chance we could make it now  
We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
I believe in a thing called love  
Ooh!_

"Oh no, there is no way we are going up there. I don't know about you psychotic, bloodthirsty, vampires but I sure as heck am not going anywhere higher than eight feet." She said, making it clear that she wasn't going to budge. A sly grin appeared just underneath the cover of the mask and the guy actually let go of her for a moment.

_I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day  
You got me in a spin but everythin' is !_

"Well in that case," he said in a voice I didn't recognize, "I'll just have to _make_ you go up the stairs."

_Touching you, touching me  
touching you, god you're touching me_

ShaSha's eyes widened and in the next second the guy was gingerly stomping up the steps, his beefy arm hooked around ShaSha's waist and he literally carried her up the steps, ignoring her screams as she swung at his side. There were very few times I have ever heard ShaSha act ghetto, but the way she was swearing up a storm I would have bet that she would have kicked that guys ass, if he had let her go. He didn't, and he continued up the stairs as if there wasn't a black chick screaming in his ears.

_I believe in a thing called love  
Just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
There's a chance we could make it now  
We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
I believe in a thing called love  
Ooh! Guitar!_

We waited until he was out of sight before quickly slipping through the door and up the stairs, trying to be as quiet and mouse-like as possible. As soon as the door closed behind us, the music coming from the gymnasium was instantly cut off and we were engulfed in silence. Damn, right before the guitar solo too. After a couple seconds I spotted the actual roof-entrance door and ShaSha and her captor were just passing through it. Just as he was about to close the door behind him, Blake suddenly stopped just in front of me and in a chain-effect we crashed into each other.

"What the hell?" Eryn snapped and sudden alarm rippled through Blake.

"S-s-s-s-s-p-_spider_!" She shrieked quietly and went as stiff as a board. I felt Eryn stiffen behind me—it was no secret that she hated spiders just as much as Blake—and I could see just a couple inches a head of us was a common brown spider, hanging down by a single web right in our path. It seemed to mock us and Eryn was just about to say something when I clamped my hand over her mouth.

ShaSha's kidnapper had frozen in his actions and he slowly reopened the door, looking down in our direction. ShaSha had also stopped screaming and she looked nervously down towards us as well, afraid we had been caught. The three of us instantly flattened ourselves against the wall. With human eyes, we would have been far enough down so that we were invisible against the darkness. Hopefully his eyesight wasn't all that great. We stayed as still as possible, afraid our cover had been blown.

After a moment of intense silence he slowly turned around and disappeared on the other side of the door, Shasha's resumed cries of outrage rapidly getting fainter and fainter. We all sighed, releasing a breath we didn't realize we had been holding. Blake looked fearfully in the direction of the spider.

"What do I do? What do I do?"

"Just swipe it away or something!" Eryn said in an equally shrill voice. That _so_ didn't fit her personality.

"Eww no, I don't want to touch it! You do it!"

"Heck no! Just do it quickly, so it won't be able to spin its web on you!"

"Oh my god you guys, you are both such a bunch of girls! What would you ever do without ShaSha and me?" I said, taking off one of my heels.

"Actually, ShaSha would be just as freaked out as we are." Eryn commented. Yes, she also had a bad case of arachnophobia. I felt bad for killing the spider, I mean it was just minding its own business, but ShaSha's life was on the line and I had to choose between a spider's life and one of my best friend's, I'm sorry but its gonna be the best friend.

"What are you doing?" Blake asked worriedly. I raised my heel at the appropriate level above me.

"Watch and learn, girls, you're about to see high-heels at their best."

I slammed the shoe against the wall, in one swift movement. The spider was no more and I hastily wiped my heel on the metal stair, getting rid of any remains of the spider. Prada, a la arachnid, was definitely _not_ attractive.

We charged up the stairs, not encountering any more spiders, and I slammed open the door to the roof. The roof, which was totally empty of life, was chilly and I shivered in the October breeze. I mean, I was only wearing a dress.

"Come out you fiends! We know you have her! Give ShaSha back or else we'll be forced to get the werewolves involved!" I shouted. Eryn raised her eyebrows.

"Fiends?" she repeated incredulously.

"You got something better to call them?" I challenged.

Suddenly three dark shapes dropped down from above us and I was instantly in a choke hold. Holding me securely was the man in the mask who had originally kidnapped Shasha. Holding Blake and Eryn was a handsome brown-haired boy and an older guy (somewhere in his mid-twenties). Their red eyes told me all I needed to know.

They were vampires.

"What was that about getting some dirty dogs involved? Is that the best you can do? Rely on some flea-bitten mutts when you can't even defend yourselves?" The college-aged guy said nastily to Blake, the fear evident on her face. A creamy voice from nearby caused all of us to look to our right.

"Don't be too hard on them, Demetri. What do you expect from humans? They are weak and helpless against our awesome power. They can't help it."

A tall, blonde haired woman entered the picture and I immediately recognized her as the lady who had been with Aro on the night we had first encountered him.

"Heidi, it's nice to see you here. Don't be offended, but, what exactly _are_ you doing here? Won't the others in Volterra starve without you?" Demetri said, smiling at the beautiful woman. Her expression stayed serious although her eyes were calm and playful.

"They'll manage. I've instructed Jane to stay and take my place as the 'tour guide.' It's time she started acting like a woman, even if she may never grow old enough to actually look like one."

I was tired of hearing them casually chit-chat while we humans were being held captive. I struggled, as Eryn and Blake had been doing, but it was no good. The guy was way stronger than I could ever hope to imagine.

"You won't get away with this!" I shouted. "Jake and the others will notice we're gone and they'll come and save us!"

"Yeah, and when that happens you guys will be screwed." Eryn piped up. Unfortunately, none of them looked frightened.

"They won't have anyone to save if we kill you before they get to us. Your blood smells so good, it's almost…_irresistible_." The guy inhaled deeply, his face literally right next to mine, and I almost had panic attack. _Jake, please notice we're gone and come save us! We can't fight them without you!_ I thought hopelessly.

"Felix, dear Felix, please try to refrain from treating our guests so rudely. They have done nothing wrong. They delivered the girl right to us and you and I both know they are no match for us. Please, let them go." A familiar voice echoed across the roof and the figure of Aro appeared before us in the darkness. His arm was hooked around the arm of ShaSha, who was staring worriedly at us.

"Guys! Are you alright?" She asked. Felix, Demetri, and the third boy released us and I gratefully shoved him off. I didn't miss a beat.

"Let us go! We're not who you think we are! We have no idea who this Didyme is and I can tell you right now that ShaSha has no intention of acting like this person!" I said.

Aro smiled creepily at me. "Of course she isn't Didyme. Didyme is dead."

There was a moment of confused silence.

"You see, it doesn't matter if Didyme is dead. A look-alike will be enough to ease Marcus' aching heart and finally his thoughts will be silenced of that wretched woman. If I present a new wife to him, all mistakes of the past will be forgiven and forgotten." Aro said calmly. Did he even realize what he was saying?

"But I don't want to be anyone's wife! I don't want to go to Italy with any of you! I can't pretend to be someone I'm not and I will certainly not pretend to love someone I don't love. I already belong to someone else!" ShaSha shouted suddenly.

"I…I don't belong with anyone else. You see, I'm somebody's imprint. I don't know what that means but…all I know is that no one can take control of my heart like Paul has. He's a big idiot and a total jackass but…he's my everything. I…I think I love him."

Now no one was sure who she was talking too. She was starting to talk so quietly I was almost positive she was talking to herself. So she loved the anger-management Paul. All I can say is…it's about freakin' time.

"You are but a child. You don't know what love is yet. Marcus is experience and much, much older than you. He will teach you what love is, and I know that you will one day make a fine queen. Of course, you must be turned into a vampire to become one of the Volutri, but we'll cross that bridge when we get there." Aro continued calmly, as if she hadn't just totally admitted her love for someone else. Shockingly enough, ShaSha looked at Aro with a dead-serious stare.

"I may not know what love is yet, but I know better than anyone else what I can and can't feel and I know I feel something strong about that pig-headed werewolf. I don't know if its love, maybe it is, maybe it isn't, but let's get one thing straight. If you want to kidnap some random chick, you'd better change your mind about kidnapping me because I am a werewolf's imprint and I swear to God I will get my revenge and kill you."

Aro looked down on her humorously. "And if you can't?"

"Then I'll kill myself trying."

"Brave words for a human, but they won't do you any good. You're going to Volterra whether you want to or not. You're helpless against us and unless you want to see your precious friends murdered right in front of you, you'll do whatever we ask of you." Demetri growled, his voice low and deadly despite the evil smile in his face.

I saw ShaSha's fierce face slowly melt away into fear and she locked eyes with Blake, Eryn, and I. She didn't want to see any of us hurt and I knew I had to do something before she threw her life away for the sake of our safety. I thought hard, thinking of something I could do. Since I obviously couldn't fight them off, perhaps I could lure them with something I knew none of them could resist and give the others enough time to make an escape. I immediately knew I wasn't afraid to sacrifice myself to save my friends, and I'd known ShaSha since kindergarten. It wasn't like I didn't want to live, but someone had to go and I would gladly volunteer myself for the sake of my friend's lives. ShaSha and Paul were going to get married someday and they were going to have beautiful babies. I didn't necessarily want children of my own, but I thought it would be noble of me to sacrifice myself for the sake of those beautiful babies existence.

I could bite my tongue and if I drew enough blood, the vampires would go nuts over my blood. There was a 99.5 percent chance they would suck me dry. My teeth grazed the top of my tongue.

She had better name a kid after me.

Just as I was about to bite down with all my might, possibly even bite off my own tongue, all the vampires heads snapped to the left and a heavenly voice reached my ears.

"What makes you think we'll let you murder anybody in front of us?" A deep, familiar voice said.

My tongue fell away from my teeth as my jaw dropped, practically to the floor. I was so surprised to see the figure standing on one of the higher points of the rooftop that I forgot to be afraid for our lives.

"You!" Aro snarled uncharacteristically.

One name came to mind.


End file.
